Operación: Dominio Total
by Suriee
Summary: Después de Cuenta Regresiva la Operación Dominio Total se está preparando. Pero antes de pensar en el primer ataque necesitan reunir aliados. Skoodge está dentro, Gaz necesita motivación ¿Membrana estará dispuesto a ayudar? ¿Y por qué Zim siente calor?
1. Chapter 1

Invasor Zim

Título: **Operación: Dominio Total**

Continuación de **Cuenta regresiva: Una Misión para el Invasor**

**Supongo que pueden leer esta sin pasarse por la otra... Solo a saber que Zim y Dib ya son pareja :D**

Resumen: **La Operación Dominio Total se está preparando. Pero antes de pensar en el primer ataque necesitan reunir aliados. Skoodge está dentro, Gaz necesita motivación ¿Membrana estará dispuesto? ¿Y por qué Zim siente calor?**

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZaDr –Zim and Dib romance- así que si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar.**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste.**

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Dib se sentó al lado de su novio durante el almuerzo. Sus compañeros finalmente se habían cansado de reírse y apuntarlos con el dedo cada vez que los veían juntos. Ahora los ignoraban de nuevo. Zim saco el almuerzo irken que GIR le había empacado y empezó a comer con gula. Dib vio su comida moverse y huir de su plato. Decidió que prefería morir de un coma diabético antes de tener que cazar su alimento. Zim lo miro feo cuando tomo de su plato pero no le dijo nada.

Apenas tenían tres meses de relación y Dib ya sabía casi todo sobre los irkens. Sabía que eran seres posesivos, obsesivos, celosos y controladores. Zim ya había golpeado hasta la inconciencia a varios chicos que habían empujado a su humano durante los juegos de basquetbol alegando que nadie tocaba lo que le pertenecía.

Fuera de eso todo estaba bien. Zim permitía que su padre lo abrazara porque sabía que no representaba amenaza y su relación con Gaz había mejorado desde que le regalo un visor de realidad virtual para conectar a su Game Slave 2. Skoodge era caso aparte. Como también era irken sabía mantener la distancia correcta para que Zim no lo acusara de tocar lo que era suyo. Y cuando había necesidad de estar cerca Skoodge se mantenía en una actitud de soldado profesional que asustaba.

El uso del lenguaje de Zim había mejorado muchísimo también. Ahora raramente se llamaba a sí mismo en tercera persona.

-¿Cómo te fue con Johnson? –le pregunto Dib. Zim sonrió con suficiencia-

-El primer trabajo de un Invasor es reconocer el planeta que va a habitar. Sus preguntas sobre la geografía terrestre fueron demasiado sencillas para mí... ¿Y qué tal Olsen?

-He pasado tanto tiempo estudiando los planes que hiciste para la Tierra que prácticamente se en que grados estoy parado cada vez que camino ¿Ya disectaron ranas en Biología?

-Mañana.

-Es una suerte que estés acostumbrado a hacer esas cosas... Yo no quiero hacerle eso a una ranita inocente. Si fuera un extraterrestre no habría problema

-Entonces mátala indoloramente antes. Te daré un veneno para que lo uses, es prácticamente indetectable. Pero no le digas a Skoodge. No es legal y se asustara –la campana sonó y tuvieron que correr para llegar a tiempo a Ciencias. Menos mal que el profesor Rodríguez llegaba siempre dos minutos tarde-

Los pusieron a trabajar en equipos y Zim y Dib se apartaron de inmediato al final del salón. Donde podían tontear y manosearse sin llamar la atención demasiado. Al final del día fueron directamente a la casa de Zim, era donde pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo.

Skoodge estaba viendo el programa del mico feo junto con GIR y mini moose. El pequeño alce saludo a Dib apenas llegaron y GIR también lo saludo con gusto.

-¡Hola!

-Hola Skoodge ¿Alguna novedad? –saludo Dib, el irken negó con la cabeza-

-No se reconocen cambios en la casa o la base desde que salieron por la mañana. Excepto por los robo padres que explotaron sin razón aparente...

-¿Sin razón aparente? –pregunto el humano confundido, Zim fue a revisar los escombros-

-No fue sin razón, GIR escondió dinamita encendida en sus cabezas –les dijo el computador-

-¡Mi dinamita! –grito el robotito con alegría-

-¿No deberías haberlo evitado computador?

-Le dije que no lo hiciera, pero aparte de ti humano Dib y de tu hermana aterradora ninguno en esta casa sabe escuchar –Zim se acercó con la cabeza de su robo-mamá-

-Parece que explotaron por dinamita. Me pregunto cómo habrá llegado esa cosa hasta aquí... –Skoodge se encogió de hombros y Dib se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, sentía lastima por el computador- No importa. Vamos abajo Dib, tenemos cosas que hacer. Computador, disminuye la temperatura interna de la base tres grados centígrados. Hace calor.

El computador carraspeo y Skoodge miro a Zim con cara de pregunta pero Dib no le dio importancia. Si su novio tenía calor pues que bajara la temperatura. No era gran problema para él.

Trabajaron en el crucero voot de Dib, aunque el chico aún seguía llamándola la nave de Tak. A Zim le molestaba que lo hiciera. Dib supuso que estaba celoso porque él y la irken habían pasado juntos mucho tiempo antes.

La nave estaba prácticamente lista, solo necesitaban descargar correctamente la interfaz de personalidad de Dib para hacerla funcionar como un crucero voot normal. Zim se encargó de modular la descarga y la nave estuvo lista finalmente. Dib decidió dejarla en el ático de la casa de Zim, donde el irken también guardaba su voot. Después de todo, pasaba tanto tiempo ahí que solo tenía que llevar sus figuras de acción de monstruos para decir que se había mudado oficialmente.

El papá de Dib los había invitado a comer esa tarde y como Zim era nuevo en la familia le permitieron elegir el lugar. Obviamente escogió el restaurant de las hamburguesas sin gérmenes. Zim, Dib y Gaz llegaron primero al lugar y Membrana los alcanzo ahí. Comieron juntos durante cuarenta minutos y al terminar el profesor regreso a sus laboratorios en la ciudad para seguir trabajando.

Al parecer estaba trabajando en un rayo destructor especial. Dib miro a su novio y luego de unos minutos el irken sonrió con maldad

-Oye papá –lo llamo Dib, había tenido que salir corriendo tras él- ¿Te importaría llevarme a ver ese proyecto tuyo? Por favor, Zim y yo estamos trabajando en unos, robots de defensa y queríamos agregarles algunos rayos ¿Sí?

-Por supuesto hijo, me alegra que te intereses por la ciencia real de nuevo ¿Tu novio no vendrá con nosotros?

-No, Gaz quería comprar un nuevo video juego y Zim la acompañara a comprarlo. Ya sabes cómo es de peligroso allá afuera... –dijo el chico intentado que su padre no insistiera en llevar a Zim. Su novio le había prometido algo a Gaz para que fuera parte de su ejército de conquista-

-Que amable de su parte

Zim y Gaz los despidieron afuera del restaurant y caminaron juntos al centro comercial. La niña consiguió el nuevo videojuego y fueron directo a la casa de Zim. El irken introdujo la memoria dentro de uno de sus aparatos de realidad virtual y luego de dos horas de ajustes en los que Gaz rompió su record en el game slave 2 una pequeña habitación se abrió para ella.

-Ponte esto –Zim le entrego un traje morado, parecido a los que usaba la armada irken para misiones en el espacio. Gaz alzo una ceja pero se lo puso sin protestar. El irken la dejo entrar-

-Esto es un asco Zim –le dijo la niña molesta-

-Es un prototipo. Uno de los errores antes del verdadero

-Más vale que sea tu primer y último error o me asegurare de que tú y Dib no puedan seguir poniéndose gay en la cama ¿Entendiste? –Zim había pasado tiempo suficiente con los Membrana para entender que Gaz era diferente a los demás humanos que había conocido. Y la única forma de que hiciera algo era tratarla de modo directo. Por eso la niña hacia siempre lo que su padre le pedía; porque era el único que sabía cómo tratarla-

-Entiende tú esto Gaz. Si te permito seguir con vida es porque reconozco tus habilidades para la guerra y tu sed de sangre sin sentido –la voz de Zim sonó más grave y susurrante. La niña pensó que eso lo hacía parecer más malo que gritar con voz chillona- Si sigues molestándome te remplazaré por robots que tengan tu interfaz de personalidad y me asegurare de hacerte daño

-¿Vas a matarme Zim? –le pregunto con burla. Gaz escucho al irken reírse-

-No, eso sería compasivo. Hare tu vida muy, muy larga y me asegurare de llenarla de tanto sufrimiento como sea posible... Cuando estés a punto de romperte te curare y volveré a empezar.

-Dib me ama demasiado para permitirte eso

-Dib no se enterara... Soy un Invasor Gazlene; un experto en mentir... Ahora prueba esto y dime que te parece

La simulación comenzó. Gaz tuvo que admitir que los gráficos eran increíbles. Sentía que de verdad estaba dentro del juego. Paso dos horas peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con animaciones holográficas hasta que Zim lo termino.

-No se siente demasiado real –le dijo la niña. Zim asintió-

-Agregare puntos de electricidad al traje para que envíen impulsos eléctricos a tu cerebro y tengas la capacidad de sentir lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. También modificare la programación de la sala de simulación para que experimentes olores, la sensación del viento, el calor del sol o el frío de la noche

-Entonces de verdad me quieres en tu ejército ¿Verdad Zim?

-Eres cruel, sanguinaria, no te importa la vida en absoluto. Eres un soldado irken nato.

-¿Debería ser eso un halago?

-Lo es. Para ti –Gaz iba a responderle cuando Dib apareció en el laboratorio y se arrojó a abrazar a su novio-

-¿Cómo les fue? ¿Lograste la simulación?

-Casi perfectamente. Solo necesito agregar detalles ¿Y a ti?

-Papá me dio una idea excelente

-Escucharlos me provoca nauseas. Me voy a casa...

-Papá está afuera esperándote. Dijo que tenía que hacer un viaje a Washington o algo así y te llevara con él

-¿Tú no irás?

-No. Le dije que tenía un proyecto que entregar en la sekundaria y él dijo textualmente: "No creo esa mentira pero pienso que ya es un buen momento si tú y Zim quieren avanzar en su relación"

-Así que básicamente te dio permiso de tener sexo con Zim ¿Le dijiste que está muy atrasado con respecto a eso? –Dib la miro nervioso-

-Ehh, no. Y tú tampoco se lo dirás ¿Verdad? –Gaz iba a reírse de él pero Zim agito el casco de realidad virtual desde la espalda de Dib y la niña no tuvo más opción-

-No

-¡Gracias Gaz! ¡Eres la mejor! –Dib se giró a ver a su novio sonriente- Pasare la noche contigo ¿Qué te parece si traigo un poco de chocolate? –Zim lo miro confundido-

-¿Para que el chocolate?

-Es por algo que leí en una revista y me gustaría intentarlo contigo –Zim lo miro como si fuera un pervertido y el chico intento cambiar el tema- Acabo de ver a Skoodge arriba y apenas note que eres más alto que él –la enorme sonrisa en la cara de Zim le dijo a Dib que esa noche su novio no le negaría nada-

* * *

><p><strong>Heme aquí de nuevo con una historia para compartir... Y al igual que la anterior, ya esta terminada y sigue siendo pequeñita... <strong>

**ZARD ROCKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Supongo que pueden leer esta historia sin pasarse por la otra... Solo a saber que Zim y Dib ya son pareja :D

**Tengo que admitir que me hicieron escribir una parte lemmon donde originalmente no estaba (si, en este capi) Pero bueno ¿Qué puedo hacer yo contra los deseos del destino? Después de todo, las cosas se pondrán algo feas y mejor lemmon ahora para calmar los nervios y evitar futuros intentos de homicidio contra la autora **

**Esta historia tiene 15 capítulos previstos, aunque tal vez se hagan más o disminuyan no lo sé, no siempre puedo resistir el impulso a seguir sugerencias de mis lectores**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste. **

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

_-¿Para que el chocolate?_

_-Es por algo que leí en una revista y me gustaría intentarlo contigo –Zim lo miro como si fuera un pervertido y el chico intento cambiar el tema- Acabo de ver a Skoodge arriba y apenas note que eres más alto que él –la enorme sonrisa en la cara de Zim le dijo a Dib que esa noche su novio no le negaría nada-_

Le sonrió y de pronto Zim se abrazó a él besándolo con hambre. Dib lo sujeto de la cintura y lo pego contra sí, recorriendo su cuerpo aún debajo de las ropas. Con algo de esfuerzo el chico se separo de su novio, de verdad no quería hacerlo pero tenía qué

-Déjame ir por él –le pidió y Zim dio media vuelta adelantándose a su habitación... Dib observo con gula el trasero de su novio mientras caminaba y salió a toda prisa por el dulce. Cuando llego a la habitación estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo de la carrera pero al ver a su Zim recostado en su cama con solo su pantalón puesto el poco aliento que recupero se le fue de nuevo-

Dejo el chocolate en la mesita de noche y se monto a horcajadas sobre el irken para comenzar a besar y morder esos deliciosos labios que tanto le provocaban que los tomara. Su novio comenzó a susurrar su nombre y Dib decidió que tenía que aprovechar el buen humor de Zim así que termino de desvestirlo y luego él hizo lo mismo

-¿Dib...? –el chico dejo que el dulce liquido se derramara sobre su dedo medio y luego lo metió a su boca para limpiarlo. Al ver la mirada excitada de Zim supo que su plan había funcionado; dejo caer más chocolate en su dedo medio y lo acerco a la boca de su novio. Apenas estaba acercándose cuando el irken lanzo su larga y sexy lengua para atrapar su dedo, succionándolo y limpiándolo con glotonería-

-Mn... Tengo ganas, de una enorme y deliciosa paleta de chocolate rellena de irken –Zim lo miro sin sacar el dedo de su boca- ¿Quieres ser mi paletita Zim? –le pregunto con la voz ya ronca por la excitación. El irken no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza, de pronto sintió algo frío se extendía por su pecho. En ese momento pensó en lo sucio y en los gérmenes pero entonces Dib deslizo su lengua para limpiar el dulce y Zim creyó que se iba a correr ahí mismo-

Dib siguió lamiendo hasta limpiar todo el dulce de su pecho, al terminar derramo más sobre sus piernas y comenzó a devorarlo lentamente, lamiendo y mordiendo a intervalos mientras Zim no hacia más que retorcerse y gemir con fuerza... De pronto el irken sintió un dedo invadirlo y abandonarlo con rapidez

-¿Por qué? ¡Más! –exigió, le encantaba tener a Dib dentro sobre todo cuando -¡Aaaahh! –grito al sentir como la lengua del humano pasaba por su entrada y luego comenzaba a penetrarlo con ella- Diiiiiiib...

-Tienes un poco de chocolate aquí, déjame comerlo –le pidió el humano y Zim abrió las piernas en respuesta, dándole más espacio- Estas caliente –a Dib le pareció extraño eso porque su novio irken apenas estaba tibio cuando tenían seo; su temperatura corporal no era normalmente elevada como en los humanos-

-¡Más! –le ordeno Zim y sujeto su cabeza para evitar que se le fuera. Dib se encogió de hombros mentalmente y siguió penetrándolo y lubricándolo con su saliva. Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, una y otra vez mientras escuchaba a su Zim gritar por el placer- Quiero... tu... –escucho decirle entre jadeos-

-¿Quieres un poco de leche amor? –le pregunto malicioso y Zim volvió a gemir, le gustaba cuando Dib le decía cosas mientras lo hacían- Bien, te daré tu lechita ¿Te gusta mucho verdad?

Dib se arrodillo en medio de sus piernas y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente con su miembro hasta enterrarse por completo; con calma salio de él y volvió a entrar, embistiéndolo con suavidad-

-Más... –Dib sonrió con lascivia y se impulso con más fuerza y velocidad. Zim se desesperaba con facilidad en muchos aspectos- Más... más Dib... –el chico se inclino a besarlo para callarlo-

-Ni siquiera porque estas abajo dejas de ser mandón ¿eh?

-Nunca –le sonrió el irken y Dib volvió a embestirlo con fuerza-

-Veamos si puedes seguir hablando –amenazo y se enterró en su cuerpo sin descanso, rápidamente, sintiendo las cálidas y suaves paredes apresarlo una y otra vez... Finalmente consiguió que Zim dejara de darle órdenes pero esos grititos y gemidos remplazaban a las palabras. Los gimoteos no hacían más que excitarlo y lo obligaban a dar más, probablemente justo lo que el irken quería- Date la vuelta

Zim obedeció de inmediato y se coloco a gatas sobre la cama, el chico entro de nuevo y sujeto su cadera con una mano mientras que la otra derramaba más chocolate sobre la espalda de su novio. Zim no hizo ningún comentario sobre eso, aunque claro, no es fácil hablar mientras gritas cerca del orgasmo... Dib dejo de lamer su espalda y se concentro en penetrarlo más rápido mientras Zim se lanzaba hacia atrás para encontrar sus embestidas.

-Zim m-me voy a... –le advirtió casi sin aliento-

-Siiiii –el grito afirmativo del irken fue suficiente para que el chico se derramara en su interior, lo que hizo que Zim alcanzara también su propio climax-

-Espera... –en cuanto el humano sintió sus latidos normalizarse se dedico a limpiar los restos de chocolate que quedaban en el cuerpo de su Zim-

-Estas enfermo Dib –le sonrió el irken-

-Lo sé, y te encanta-

Era sábado por la mañana y Dib se despertó con un poco de frío. Busco a su novio en la cama pero no lo encontró por lo que se vistió y maldijo por no llevar un sweater además de su chaqueta.

-Buenos días terrestres amo humano Dib –saludo el computador- El amo se encuentra en la sala de planes junto con el Invasor Skoodge

-Gracias –el chico salió rumbo a la sala pero la temperatura no aumentaba- Computador ¿Soy solo yo o está haciendo frío?

-El amo bajo la temperatura otros dos grados hace treinta minutos –Dib se encogió de hombros y llego a la sala-

Skoodge le estaba contando como se había infiltrado entre la gente rata asesina y sobre las misiones de los demás invasores.

-Hola Skoodge –saludo Dib, abrazo a su novio por la espalda y beso su nuca-

-Hola Dib ¿Duermes mucho? –pregunto el pequeño irken-

-Lo normal para un humano –le respondió con simpleza- ¿Haremos algo hoy, _amor_? –Zim gruño y Dib rio con alegría. Su irken odiaba que lo llamara con nombres amorosos o que lo abrazara en público. Lo permitía con Skoodge porque lo conocía desde siempre y era su mejor amigo y fiel primer soldado pero normalmente no podía hacer eso con personas alrededor- De acuerdo... ¿Te gusto el chocolate? –Dib vio un poco del dulce en el cuello de su novio y lo lamio antes de que le respondiera. El humano vio con gusto las marcas de dientes que Zim aún llevaba en el cuello. Era una lástima que desaparecieran en tan solo un par de horas-

-Trae más la próxima vez que vayas de compras –contesto Zim sonrojado. Se negaba a admitir que ser cubierto con chocolate y posteriormente limpiado con la lengua de su humano le había gustado mucho. Se había sentido una paleta deliciosa. Sobre todo porque Dib no se había cansado de decírselo. Skoodge siguió con su charla como si nada pasara. Luego de un rato Dib sintió hambre y fue a la casa para que GIR le preparara waffles comestibles-

-Si Dib no fuera fuerte como lo es sería una debilidad enorme para la conquista –le dijo Skoodge, Zim lo miro fijamente-

-_Sei- ger di nak Skoodge, ulok di nak_ –Skoodge sonrió al escuchar el mantra irken "Conquista lo mejor y tendrás lo mejor"

-Tienes razón ¿También vamos a desayunar?

-No tengo hambre, ve tú. Y dile a Dib que quiero escuchar sobre el proyecto de Membrana...

Zim no comió nada el resto del día. Al menos no frente a Dib. Sin embargo estuvieron trabajando en el nuevo plan para la conquista de la tierra. Zim la llamo Dominio Total, Dib y Skoodge estuvieron de acuerdo. Era lo que buscaban después de todo.

La idea básica era construir al menos dos cañones laser orbitales (de la muerte, sugirió Skoodge y Zim lo tomo) que apuntaran a las ciudades capitales del planeta. De ese modo forzarían a los humanos a aceptar la derrota y servirles.

-¿Y tu papá que tiene que ver en eso Dib? –a la mañana siguiente Skoodge estaba comiendo golosinas irken-

-Bueno, papá es el héroe de la Tierra. Si esta de nuestro lado será mucho más rápido que acepten tener a Zim como Emperador

-Me gusta cómo suena Emperador –Zim se vio a sí mismo en un trono enorme, siendo alabado por miles de humanos apestosos con disfraces de GIR-perritos. Gaz bailaba con mini moose, Membrana preparaba pan tostado y Dib charlaba con su secretario Pie Grande- ¡No quiero que Pie Grande te toque! –le grito a Dib de pronto y su novio lo miro confundido-

-No hablábamos de Pie Grande...

-¡No me importa! ¡No quiero que te toque! –le grito y le dio un tic en el ojo-

-Oookeyyyy... ¡Por mercurio! ¿Te sientes bien? –hacía un par de meses que Zim no actuaba así. Era tan extraño que volviera a hacerlo-

-No, tengo calor ¡Computador baja la temperatura tres grados!

-Pero amo, la temperatura interna es de 14 grados centígrados. Si sigue bajando podría afectar la salud del amo humano Dib

-Estaré bien computador, baja la temperatura.

-¿Te infectaras con gérmenes? –le pregunto Zim mirándolo con sospecha-

-Son virus Zim, y no. Iré a casa por un suéter y estaré bien

-Skoodge ve con él. Asegúrate de que Pie Grande no se le acerque –Skoodge saludo con un movimiento marcial y salió dela base con Dib-

-¿Quién es Pie Grande? –le pregunto. Dib le dijo que no tenía importancia y entraron a la casa. El chico encontró la cabeza de uno de los muñecos de Gaz en las escaleras y lo dejo en la puerta de su cuarto. Temía entrar a ese lugar- Oye Dib ¿Contagiaste a Zim con gérmenes o virus?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –Skoodge intentaba no parecer preocupado pero estaba fallando miserablemente. Fue en ese momento cuando Dib se preocupó- ¿Qué ocurre Skoodge? ¿Le pasa algo a Zim?

-Bueeenoo... Es que los irken no sentimos calor normalmente. Y yo no he sentido calor en la Tierra desde que llegue –Dib lo miro confundido. Zim llevaba tres días sintiendo mucho calor. Claro que los irken podían...-

-¿Cómo que no sienten calor? –eso era extraño-

-Nuestro PAK regula la adaptación al entorno del planeta invadido. Además, estamos acostumbrados a las altas y bajas temperaturas gracias al entrenamiento militar irken en Devastis...

-¿Por qué Zim siente calor? –Oficialmente, Dib estaba sintiendo miedo- ¿Crees que sea un desperfecto en su PAK?- Skoodge negó con la cabeza-

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo capítulo :D<strong>

**Gracias a:**

hirano23** (Si, he aquí la continuación. Hey! que a muchas y muchos estoy segura, también nos "anima" imaginar a Dib desnudo. Por ti, el lemmon de este capítulo, espero lo hayas disfrutado) **CrowEli** (Si, el profesor Membrana tendrá una participación muy amable en este fic. He leído otros en donde él es el malo pero aquí tendrá otro papel, aunque Dib no lo sabe claro esta) **iukarey** (Zim y Dib te agradecen que veas con buenos ojos su relación en mi historia, los pobres aún no saben lo que les espera *risa perversa* Creo que este capítulo se contesta lo del chocolate, y la ultima pregunta hasta el siguiente)**

**ZADR ROCKS! **


	3. Chapter 3

Supongo que pueden leer esta historia sin pasarse por la otra... Solo a saber que Zim y Dib ya son pareja :D

**Tercer capítulo, presente**

**La respuesta a sus commen al final del capítulo :D**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste. **

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

_-¿Por qué Zim siente calor? –Oficialmente, Dib estaba sintiendo miedo- ¿Crees que sea un desperfecto en su PAK?- Skoodge negó con la cabeza-_

-Si fuera así su PAK ya habría avisado al mío, pero está perfectamente...

-¿Crees que está enfermo?

-No debería estarlo. A todos los soldados nos inmunizan contra los virus y gérmenes más comunes. Y ninguna bacteria o virus terrestre es peligroso para un irken... –Dib sintió un vacío en la boca del estómago. No sabía nada de medicina irken ¿Qué podía hacer?

Saco su computadora de la mochila y la encendió. Mando una señal al comunicador pulsera de Gaz y rogo a todos los seres sobrenaturales que su hermana le contestara. Luego de unos segundos eternos la niña apareció en la pantalla.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Dib? –contesto la niña de mal humor-

-¿Dónde está papá? Necesito hablar con él, es una emergencia

-Papá no está ¿Qué clase de emergencia? –Gaz podía tratarlo como quisiera. Era su hermana después de todo. Pero no iba a dejar que jugara con la vida de Zim-

-Llama a papá ¡Ahora! –Gaz lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos y gruño algo. Dib la escucho llamar a su padre a gritos y luego de un momento el hombre apareció-

-¿Qué ocurre hijo? ¿Cuál es la emergencia? No habrás iniciado una invasión de zombis en la ciudad otra vez ¿Verdad?

-No padre. Y ya te pedí disculpas por eso –le dijo con cansancio- Es Zim, él... Ha actuado un poco extraño últimamente y dice que tiene calor. Aunque la temperatura en su casa ahora es de diez grados...

-¿Centígrados o Fahrenheit?

-Centígrados ¿Qué tal si se enfermó? ¿Qué tal si tiene algo mortal y se muere? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

-Hijo, tranquilízate. Probablemente tenga fiebre ¿Ha comido bien los últimos días? –Dib intento recordar. Menos mal que era el obsesivo compulsivo Dib-

-Hace dos días que no tiene hambre. Y sigue bajando la temperatura constantemente...

-Estimo la fiebre como el diagnóstico más acertado ¿Revisaste su temperatura?

-Ha estado más tibio que de costumbre... –dijo Dib recordando la noche anterior-

-Debes hacer que descanse, coma algo y tome muchos líquidos –Dib grito con terror al imaginar a Zim tomando un vaso de agua y quemándose por dentro. Comenzando con su Squeedly-Spooch- Si la fiebre continúa llévalo al hospital

-¡NOOOO! –si lo llevaba al hospital los médicos descubrirían que era extraterrestre y se lo llevarían para experimentar con él. Y no podían hacer eso. Zim era SU extraterrestre- Digo, no... Con su enfermedad de la piel es probable que le hagan más daño en lugar de ayudarlo –Dib lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Qué hago para ayudarlo papá? –su padre lo miro fijamente (o eso supuso Dib, con los anteojos de su padre no lo sabía) y se rasco la barbilla-

-Haz lo que te dije. Si sigue igual yo mismo iré a verlo ¿Esta bien? –Dib sonrió aliviado. A su padre le agradaba Zim, tal vez no reaccionaría tan mal al saber que era alienígena- Y deja de preocuparte tanto hijo. Recuerdo que tú y Gaz solían enfermarse antes de dar un estirón. Tu novio es algo bajito, tal vez vaya a crecer un poco- Dib dudaba mucho que eso pudiera pasar-

-Zim es algo alérgico al agua ¿Y si tengo que usar compresas frías para bajarle la fiebre?

-Usa el gel espuma frio que te envié hace unos días, eso lo ayudara ¿Zim es alérgico al agua? Eso es muy extraño

-Ehhhh sí. Ya me voy, gracias papá –corto la comunicación antes de que su padre comenzara a sospechar algo- Vamos Skoodge

Llegaron a la casa de Zim corriendo, el irken ya no había bajado la temperatura para evitar hacerle daño a Dib pero estaba sudando bastante cuando lo encontraron. Y también estaba ruborizado ¿De verdad tendría fiebre?

-Me infectaste con algo... –le dijo Zim en cuanto llegaron- Me duele el cuerpo, y el calor... Tanto calor... ¿Por qué hay salchichas bailarinas en el cuarto? –Dib se acercó y le toco la frente, estaba caliente y Zim solía estar apenas tibio-

-Creo que tienes fiebre Zim. Y las salchichas bailarinas deben ser alucinaciones por culpa de la fiebre... –el irken retiro su mano de un golpe-

-¡Yo soy el gran Zim! No puedo estar enfermo ni tener esa, fiebre... ¿Qué es fiebre?

-Un aumento en la temperatura corporal resultado de un virus o infección en el cuerpo. Si no se atiende correctamente llega a ser mortal, señor –informo Skoodge como buen soldado y Dib deseo golpearlo-

-¡Ja! ¡Yo no tengo esa fiebre! Ahora quítate Dib, tengo que... –Zim lo hizo a un lado pero apenas dio un paso cayó al suelo de rodillas. Se detuvo un momento y luego se desplomo en el piso-

-¡ZIM! –gritaron Dib y Skoodge al mismo tiempo- Computador, haz un bio scanner. Revisa por virus o infecciones –Dib lo cargo en sus brazos y lo llevo a la habitación que compartían de vez en cuando-

Ahora tenían una cama como Dios manda y también un sofá pequeño. Una mesita de noche donde Dib solía dejar sus anteojos y lo que fuera a necesitar esa noche para usar en su novio. Con cuidado lo recostó en la cama y espero el análisis.

-Los resultados no muestran infecciones, gérmenes o virus en el organismo del amo. Sin embargo detecto algo inusual...

-¿Qué es?

-Parece que... Su cuerpo se ataca a sí mismo...

-¡ESO ES HORRIBLE! –grito Skoodge y Dib estuvo de acuerdo con él-

-¿Amo? –GIR y mini moose entraron a la habitación un par de horas después. Zim estaba entrando y saliendo de la inconsciencia y Dib no lo había dejado solo ni un minuto- ¿Qué tiene mi amo? ¿Se va a morir? –antes de que Dib contestara el robot se soltó a llorar con mini moose- ¡BUUUUAAAAAA! Si mi amo se muere ya no estará vivo y no comerá taquitos para enfermarse...

-Zim estará bien. Él es más fuerte que esto

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo capítulo :D<strong>

**Gracias a:**

CrowEli **(Hola! En este capítulo hizo su pequeña aparición el profesor Membrana y creo que ya te diste cuenta de que no es malvado, o eso creo :$ ****)** hirano23** (Me alegra que te haya gustado mi pequeño lemmon y en el siguiente capítulo estará la respuesta a por qué Zim siente calor) **


	4. Chapter 4

Supongo que pueden leer esta historia sin pasarse por la otra... Solo a saber que Zim y Dib ya son pareja :D

**Cuarto capítulo, presente**

**La respuesta a sus commen al final del capítulo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

_-¡BUUUUAAAAAA! Si mi amo se muere ya no estará vivo y no comerá taquitos para enfermarse..._

_-Zim estará bien. Él es más fuerte que esto_

Ya había oscurecido cuando Skoodge le llevo una especie de sopa irken. Parecía asquerosamente rosada. El invasor le dijo que era una sopa especial que contenía todos los nutrientes que necesitaba un irken. Al parecer la usaban para alimentar a los soldados en las misiones. Y aunque sabía horrible era lo único que podía ayudar a llevar los nutrientes que el cuerpo de Zim necesitaba.

Dib lo sentó en la cama con ayuda de Skoodge y lo obligo a tragar la sopa. Zim escupió el primer sorbo. Para el siguiente Dib le cubrió la boca y lo obligo a tragárselo todo. Zim no despertó en ningún momento.

Durmió toda la noche y al llegar la madrugada Dib lo escucho murmurar. Se levantó del sofá que estaba al lado de la cama y se sentó a su lado. Tal vez ya estaba mejorando.

Pero Zim hablaba dormido. Dib lo toco de nuevo y estaba más caliente. El irken comenzó a moverse en sueños y Dib entendió que estaba alucinando por culpa de la fiebre.

Skoodge le llevo jugos espaciales y sodas poop irken. Todas las que encontró. El humano se encargó de hacer que bebiera bastante ya que había sudado toda la noche. El resto de la mañana Zim se tranquilizó y durmió en aparente tranquilidad.

-Di-Dib... –el chico se había quedado dormido en el sofá y se levantó de un salto al escuchar a su novio llamarlo-

-Aquí estoy ¿Cómo te sientes? –Zim parecía cansado-

-Débil... ¿Qué paso? –Dib le entrego un jugo espacial con pajilla-

-Te desmayaste ayer por la mañana... Tienes fiebre y creo que has estado alucinando en sueños

-Eso explica a GIR dominando la Tierra como su extraño rey perrito grumoso... –Dib sonrió-

-Eso suena muy extraño

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Zim? –Dib negó con la cabeza-

-No hay infección. No hay virus o gérmenes. Nada. El computador dice que tu cuerpo se ataca a si mismo... –Zim se recostó en la cama de nuevo y cerró los ojos, Dib supuso que volvería a dormir-

-¿Moriré? –le pregunto con tranquilidad-

-¡NO! Ni se te ocurra pensarlo. Estarás bien. Tienes que resistir esto... Papá vendrá a revisarte. Te traeré a un médico irken si mi padre no es de ayuda. No me importa lo que haga, lo traeré. Secuéstrate a los Más Altos si es necesario pero tu estarás bien –Zim sonrió con los ojos cerrados y se durmió de nuevo- No dejare que nada te pase, te lo juro...

Un par de horas después Skoodge le llevo los planos que había estado haciendo para los cañones laser orbitales de la muerte. Dib se molestó por eso ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en cañones mientras Zim estaba enfermo? Pero Skoodge le dijo que cuando Zim despertara estaría satisfecho de que hubieran continuado el trabajo...

-Trae los planos aquí Skoodge. Yo también ayudare

Era tarde por la noche cuando Zim comenzó a moverse en sueños. Era como si tuviera una pesadilla; se movía, retorcía y jadeaba como si estuviera viendo algo horrible. Dib espero a que regresara a dormir de nuevo pero luego de dos horas de hacer eso sin descanso el chico se preocupó. Lo llamo una y otra vez para despertarlo. Lo abofeteo un par de veces. Pero Zim no despertaba

-¡PAPÁ! –el profesor Membrana escucho el grito desesperado de su hijo desde el comunicador de muñeca que Gaz le había prestado. El hombre estaba en una reunión con varios Jefes de Estado pero la desesperación en la voz de Dib lo obligo a contestar- ¡Papá tienes que venir ahora! –su hijo lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Tenía ojeras y parecía realmente cansado. Como si no hubiera dormido en días-

-¿Qué ocurre Dib?

-Es Zim. La fiebre aumento, le coloque el gel frio alrededor del cuello, en los brazos, las piernas y las muñecas pero no sirve. Lleva dos días entrando y saliendo de la inconsciencia. Tiene alucinaciones y sólo despertó un par de minutos. Ha estado inconsciente casi todo el tiempo. Lleva seis horas sin dejar de moverse en la cama y no lo puedo despertar ¡Tienes que venir a revisarlo por favor! –el profesor vio a su hijo un momento. Si lo que Gaz le había dicho era cierto... Podría averiguarlo si revisaba a Zim-

-Saldré para allá en este momento

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**Gracias a:**

CrowEli **(¡Hola! Me alegra que puedas darte un tiempo para leer mis desvarios XD Y sobre Membrana he leído varios fics donde él es el villano así que quise revindicarlo un poco en mi historia :D y según parece eres fan del profesor. Yo nunca creí que fuera malo solo demasiado obsesivo con su trabajo, si le diera un poco más de tiempo a sus hijos ni Dib ni Gaz estuvieran tan chalados XD ****)** hirano23** (Si tu crees lo que yo creo que crees entonces creo que crees saber lo que yo creo no estar segura ¿o.O? Osea; no sé. Pero gracias por seguirme leyendo XD)**

**Creo que no diré nada más sobre lo que le pasa a Zim para no arruinarles nada porque se viene una sorpresa que no esperan :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pasa de la media noche y tengo demasiado sueño... -.-zzZ**

**La respuesta a sus commen al final del capítulo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

-¡Tienes que venir a revisarlo por favor! –el profesor vio a su hijo un momento. Si lo que Gaz le había dicho era cierto... Podría averiguarlo si revisaba a Zim-

-Saldré para allá en este momento

Dib espero otras dos horas para que su padre llegara hasta la casa de Zim. Apenas puso pie dentro Dib lo detuvo por los hombros y lo miro a la cara

-Escucha papá... No importa lo que veas ahí dentro, tienes que jurarme que no le harás daño a Zim. Te aseguro que es el mismo niño verde al que conoces, no hay nada mal con él

-Dib...

-¡No! ¡Júramelo papá! Júrame por la tumba de mamá que no le harás daño. Por favor.

-Gaz dijo que Zim era extraterrestre –le dijo el profesor. Dib lo miro sorprendido- Estoy aquí para ayudar a tu novio ¿Me dejas entrar? –su hijo asintió con la cabeza, aun sorprendido por lo que le había dicho-

-Computador abre la puerta de la bodega número 2... –el sofá rosa se elevó y una plataforma subió a recogerlos- Llévanos a la habitación de Zim

Su padre no dijo nada en todo el camino pero observo con detalle todo lo que aparecía frente a él. Dib seguía bastante nervioso por tenerlo ahí pero si quería ayudar a su novio era lo único que podía hacer. La plataforma se detuvo frente a la puerta y esta se abrió automáticamente para dejarlos pasar.

La habitación tenía una leve luz color magenta y el suelo estaba cubierto con una hermosa y suave alfombra color purpura. Había una gran cama en medio de la habitación donde se podía ver a alguien acostado y al lado de la cama había un sofá pequeño. El profesor supuso que ese sofá había sido la cama de su hijo en los últimos días.

A cada lado de la cama había una mesita de noche. Ambas estaban llenas de frascos de gel espuma fría y varios jugos y sodas poop.

-Sigue dormido. No he podido despertarlo –Dib se acercó a la cama y su padre lo siguió. Una delgada sabana que brillaba como si fuera seda cubría el cuerpo de Zim. El profesor vio con una mezcla de curiosidad y escepticismo al novio de su hijo. Tenía los ojos un poco abiertos y noto el color vino que tenían. Membrana supuso que usaba lentes de contacto y peluca porque el Zim que estaba delirando frente a él tenía un par de antenas- ¿Papá? –el profesor se acercó a Zim y reviso sus antenas. Usando una pequeña linterna abrió su ojo y observo-

-La presencia de antenas además de la falta de iris, pupila y esclerótica sugiere que tiene algo similar a los ojos compuestos. De evolución insectoide me atrevería a decir ¿Tienes información sobre su biología y anatomía?

-¿Computador? –pregunto el chico-

-Mis conocimientos sobre medicina irken son limitados –respondió la voz-

-Dame todo lo que tengas

Su padre pasó algunas horas comparando la información con lo que él sabía de medicina humana. Dib le dijo todo lo que sabía acerca de las cosas terrestres que afectaban o quemaban a su novio.

-Dijiste que era alérgico al agua

-Creo que más bien le afecta la contaminación ambiental en el agua. Cuando llueve por ejemplo el agua lo quema pero si toma café entonces no le pasa nada...

-Ya veo... Por el momento lo revisare y seguiremos con lo mismo que tú estabas haciendo. Necesito ver cómo reacciona –Dib asintió y le ordeno al computador llevarle otro sofá. El mueble apareció casi de inmediato- ¿Esto es lo que le has estado dando de beber? –le pregunto mientras revisaba las sodas y los jugos con el emblema irken-

-Son de su planeta natal. Skoodge dice que eso es lo que beben normalmente y no quise arriesgarme al darle de beber agua

-¿Quién es Skoodge? –pregunto su padre con curiosidad. De no haber estado tan cansado y preocupado por Zim se habría puesto a gritarle "¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que Zim era extraterrestre!"

-Es un amigo de Zim. De su planeta natal. Creo que fueron juntos a la Academia Militar... Sé que se conocieron bajo tierra en "un tapón educativo" que según Skoodge era el Área de Entrenamiento Militar

-¿Es un soldado?

-Soldado élite del ejército del Imperio Irken –su padre se giró a verlo con sorpresa-

-¿Y qué está haciendo aquí?

-Hasta hace unos meses era un Invasor... Luego supimos que su misión era una farsa de sus líderes para deshacerse de él por considerarlo defectuoso –Dib aún recordaba cómo le había dicho eso a Zim. Le dolía pero si no hubiera sido por eso el irken no fuera su novio ahora-

-¿Defectuoso? ¿Zim? Es algo torpe y egocéntrico pero no defectuoso. Su capacidad para la tecnología y su gran inventiva son admirables... ¿Y cómo llego a soldado élite si lo consideraban defectuoso? -Dib sonrió recordando lo que purpura había dicho-

-Todos los que intentan borrarlo terminan volando en pedacitos

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**Gracias a:**

hirano23** (:D La verdad ya no se ni que creer, pero como soy muy mala dejare este capítulo asi *muajajajaja* Membrana saco su lado científico haciendo preguntas y obtuvo respuestas, pero claro, Dib es un lengua larga XD Gracias por tu review )**

**Creo que no diré nada más sobre lo que le pasa a Zim para no arruinarles nada porque se viene una sorpresa que no esperan :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**La respuesta a sus commen al final del capítulo :D**

**Debido a que es Semana Santa y yo estaré ocupada representando a María Magdalena en el Viacrusis decidí subir capitulo antes, y como regalo de vacaciones... ¡Subiré dos capítulos seguidos! Espero los disfruten**

**Felices vacaciones :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

_-¿Y cómo llego a soldado élite si lo consideraban defectuoso? -Dib sonrió recordando lo que purpura había dicho-_

_-Todos los que intentan borrarlo terminan volando en pedacitos_

Dib salió al patio delantero a tomar aire fresco. Su padre estaba cuidando a Zim junto con Skoodge y GIR y mini moose habían salido a conseguirles algo de comer.

Zim había dormido tranquilamente toda la noche y aunque no había despertado su padre dijo que estaría bien. Durmiendo se recuperaría más rápido ya que su energía se gastaría en curarlo.

De pronto, una nave extraña apareció sobre la cabeza de Dib. Un segundo después estaba en lo que supuso era el interior de la nave y un tipo extraño (alienígena) con una cabeza sobre el cuello y otra en cada brazo lo saludo con alegría.

-¡Por Saturno! ¿Qué está pasando?

-Bienvenido humano a la nave insignia de los Resisty. Mi nombre es Lard Narr y soy el líder de los Resisty –le dijo un tipo bajito con dos cuernos en la cabeza-

-¿Qué son los Resisty?

-Somos el grupo de resistencia contra la operación Ruina Inevitable parte 2

-A-já ¿Puedo saber porque me secuestraron?

-Sabemos que un irken fue asignado a este planeta y que tú fuiste capaz de resistirlo y detenerlo. Por eso te queremos en la resistencia –eso estaba mal-

-Pero yo... –pero Lard Narr no lo dejo terminar de quejarse-

-Nuestro plan es infiltrarte a bordo de La Inmensa para debilitar sus defensas, de ese modo robaremos sus bocadillos que son su punto débil y alimentaremos a la creciente resistencia –dijo Lard Narr como niño enajenado de kínder en pleno recreo. Dib iba a gritar que lo regresaran. Su novio lo necesitaba. Pero luego tuvo una mejor idea-

Si se infiltraba a bordo tendría acceso a la información irken. Con un buen plan conseguiría todo el conocimiento irken sobre medicina y si tenía suerte podría llevarse a un médico a la Tierra.

-Estoy dentro ¿Cuándo es la infiltración? Tengo poco tiempo. Necesito regresar a la Tierra pronto, mi novio está enfermo y me necesita

-¡Ahora mismo comenzaremos!

Los extraterrestres se presentaron uno a uno y finalmente le dieron un sistema de camuflaje. Dib se vio en un espejo con curiosidad

-¡Por Jupiter! ¡Soy un irken! –el disfraz era casi perfecto. Sus ojos irken eran del mismo color dorado que tenía como humano. La alarma de su comunicador sonó y Dib se escondió para responder-

-¡Hijo! ¿Dónde estás? El computador dijo que una nave extraterrestre te rapto ¿Y por qué te pareces a Zim?

-Estoy bien papá... La resistencia al Imperio Irken me secuestro para que les ayudara a infiltrarse en la Armada. Si lo consigo descargare toda la información de medicina irken que encuentre y te la enviare para que cures a Zim. No te preocupes por nada, sólo asegúrate de que Zim se mejore

-¿Será seguro que nos comuniquemos? –le pregunto su padre-

-Supongo que sí. Pero ellos saben que Zim fue enviado a la Tierra así que cuando los llame para preguntar por él no digan su nombre ¿Okey? –su padre se despidió y corto la comunicación-

-¿Listo Dib? –le pregunto Spleenk-

-Claro que lo estoy

Le dieron un crucero voot averiado y lo lanzaron al espacio. La Inmensa estaba relativamente cerca y mando una llamada de auxilio. La nave insignia junto con la Armada se acercó a recogerlo al ver una nave vort asechando a un soldado irken. Lo transportaron dentro dela nave y Dib agradeció pasar tanto tiempo en la casa de un irken. Podía orientarse más o menos bien y todo le parecía familiar.

Lo llevaron a la sala principal y Dib se encontró frente a frente con el rojo y el purpura. Los líderes irken. Se quedó congelado un momento, no sabía que hacer frente a ellos. Quería golpearlos por haber hecho sufrir a su novio pero se obligó a recordar como Zim, Tak y Skoodge los llamaban.

-¡Mis Altísimos!

-Acércate soldado –lo llamo Rojo-

-Uhhhh... Mira, es alto... –le sonrió Purpura-

-¿Qué estabas haciendo sólo en el espacio soldado?

-Mi nave fue atacada por un grupo llamado Los Resisty señor

-Otra vez ellos, los del nombre estúpido –se quejó el purpura-

-Cuando vi que La Inmensa estaba cerca lance la señal de auxilio Mis Altos ¿No debí hacerlo? –pregunto cuando noto que Rojo y Purpura lo miraban fijamente-

-Me parece un poco familiar ¿No crees? –pregunto Rojo a su compañero-

-No lo sé. Me gustan sus ojos, son como ricos caramelos... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soldado Dib,er señor. Listo para servir a Mis Altos –por poco y dice su verdadero nombre. No sabía si Zim les había hablado sobre el humano Dib pero no iba a arriesgarse. Menos mal que Skoodge solía comportarse como soldado o nunca habría sabido como presentarse-

-¿Dib,ers? –pregunto purpura-

-¿Eh? No. Es Diber... Es que estar en presencia de Mis Altísimos me confunde

-Míralo, el pobre no puede con la emoción de conocernos –aplaudió purpura-

-Adelante soldado. Ve a trabajar –lo despidió el Rojo-

-Ahh... Yo quería seguir viendo sus ojos de caramelo –se quejó el Purpura y Dib huyo antes de que uno de ellos quisiera sacárselos-

Le asignaron una habitación y Dib se cambió la ropa irken quemada que le habían dado por un uniforme nuevo. Al principio creyó que iba a ser difícil estar entre tanto irken pero se dio cuenta de que Zim le había dicho la verdad sobre su raza.

Como era más alto que la mayoría pero relativamente más bajo que los Altos todos lo trataban con muchísimo respeto. Como si valiera más que todos los que estaban ahí.

Eso le provocaba emociones encontradas. Le gustaba ser tratado así por los idiotas a los que estaba engañando pero también lo hacía preguntarse cómo tratarían a los más bajos.

Al día siguiente, cuando encontró lo que supuso era el comedor o la fuente de sodas descubrió lo que se había preguntado. Un irken que debía ser un poco más alto que Zim cuando lo conoció estaba sirviendo bebidas con una mesa atada a su cabeza. El resto de los irken no le prestaban atención o bien lo despreciaban

-Tu nombre –exigió saber Dib cuando el tipo cabeza de mesa le llevo su bebida-

-Bob cabeza de mesa, señor –respondió el pequeño-

-¡Eh Bobby! Tráeme más bebidas o te arrojaremos a un sol otra vez –le grito el Rojo y Bobby fue con él-

¿A eso se habría enfrentado Zim si no hubiera tenido tanta suerte?

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a:<strong>

CrowEli** (Si, el profesor Membrana tendrá un papel especial en esta historia, que bueno que te gusto su aparición... Creo que a Membrana le intereso lo que podía obtener de la ciencia extraterrestre y por eso no dijo nada sobre Zim, aunque quien sabe, habrá que esperar :D Gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo te agrade) **

VampireDarkRogueWind** (Yo si pude imaginar a GIR dominando el mundo... fue una noche de fiebre y vodka... See, fue como el infierno pero peor... Algo muuuuy raro... ¿Membrana ayudara a Zim? Quien sabe *risa malefica* Los dejare con la duda :D También me gustaría hablar contigo por msn o si prefieres ve a mi facebook y me envias un mensaje desde ahí, como prefieras :) Gracias por pasarte a leer, aquí también esta tu servilleta )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Felices vacaciones :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

_¿A eso se habría enfrentado Zim si no hubiera tenido tanta suerte?_

Dib necesitaba desesperadamente una razón para ir a la enfermería. Si es que la nave contaba con una ¿Qué podía hacer para lastimarse? Sabía que generalmente los irken sanaban rápido. Había visto a Zim recuperarse de heridas graves en poco tiempo antes... Antes de la fiebre

¿Cómo estaría ahora? No había podido comunicarse por temor a que rastrearan su llamada. Extrañaba mucho a su irken. Echaba de menos abrazarlo... Dib había crecido bastante los últimos meses y su novio apenas le llegaba a los hombros si se esforzaba por pararse de puntas. Quería verlo a los ojos otra vez, besarlo. Hasta extrañaba que le dijera cabezón.

Estuvo trabajando como agente de comunicaciones dos días seguidos. Zim ya le había dicho que los días irkens eran como una semana terrestre. Al principio del tercer día se quedó dormido en su puesto de trabajo.

-¡Diber! –Dib despertó al escuchar la voz del purpura gritarle- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estas enfermo? ¿O el ataque te lastimo? –el humano los miro confundido y se le ocurrió una idea brillante-

-Mis Altísimos... Mi Squeedly-Spooch se siente extraño... Y me siento muy cansado... –el rojo y el purpura se miraron-

-Ve a la enfermería Diber. No queremos que un soldado alto como tú enferme o muera –le dijo el purpura-

-Y como reconocimiento a tu altura dejaras de ser soldado y desde ahora eres Invasor... Aun no sé de qué planeta pero eres Invasor

-¡Se los agradezco Mis Altos! –dijo Dib con alegría, como si de verdad le importara-

-Bien, ahora ve a la enfermería

Dib corrió fuera de la sala principal. El equipo médico ya lo estaba esperando y Dib dijo que ya no se sentía extraño. Sabía que si lo revisaban se darían cuenta de que no era irken

-Oye... Y si quisiera descargar todo el conocimiento de medicina irken a, no sé digamos... Este disco ¿Qué tendría que hacer, eh? –le pregunto, confiado en que su altura lo ayudaría a convencer al médico-

-Pues, solo conectarlo aquí –le dijo el médico mostrándole un gran aparato que Dib apenas había notado. Lo que era raro ya que abarcaba casi toda la sala-

-Claro... Muéstrame cómo sería... –el médico tomo el disco y descargo toda la información. Luego se lo entrego y Dib lo guardo en la mochila que simulaba ser su PAK- Ya veo. Aunque ya lo sabía. Haz pasado la prueba, capataz del equipo médico. Iré a descansar como me lo sugeriste y diré a los Altísimos que no te arrojen por la escotilla. Puedes retirarte –el irken sonrió lleno de alegría y salió de la enfermería súper contento. Idiota-

Dib corrió hasta su habitación y puso la alarma de su reloj para que lo dejara dormir unas cinco horas terrestres. Cuando regreso al puente con los Más Altos les dijo que el equipo médico lo habían mandado a descansar. Ahora lo único que le faltaba era propiciar un accidente para que los Resisty atacaran y poder regresar a la Tierra.

Un día terrestre después preparo un voot para huir en él. De haber tenido más tiempo y si Zim no hubiese estado enfermo habría debilitado las defensas al punto de que La Inmensa y el resto de la Armada hubieran caído en manos de los rebeldes. Pero le preocupaba demasiado saber de su novio.

Cuando regreso a su trabajo desconecto las cámaras de seguridad del sistema de máquinas. Luego de otras 12 horas terrestres salió del puente directo a la sala de maquinaria. Desconecto unos cuantos cables y activo la señal que Lard Narr le había entregado. Escondió el comunicador en la ropa de un irken que iba pasando tranquila e idiotamente y se escondió en el voot.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que una señal había sido lanzada al espacio desde dentro los Altos arrojaron al irken sospechoso al espacio para una cita con su muerte. Dib espero hasta que la nave de los Resisty ataco y saco el voot de La Inmensa.

Se ocultó lo más lejos que pudo y vio como la resistencia lograba hacerse de unos cuantos pocos bocadillos. Al parecer la nave insignia irken se había quedado sin defensas pero el resto de la Armada ataco y los Resisty tuvieron que huir.

Transportaron a Dib dentro y antes de que pudieran decir "Hola" el voot se autodestruyo. El chico apenas alcanzo a salir antes de explotar junto con la nave. Dib aprendió ese día que todo lo irken tenía botón de autodestrucción. Aunque no fuera fácilmente visible.

-¡Hiciste un gran trabajo Dib! –lo felicito Lard Narr- La infiltración fue un éxito ¡Con tu ayuda podremos acabar con el Imperio Irken y...!

-Necesito regresar a la Tierra ahora –el líder Resisty lo miro un largo rato-

-Ahhhh... Emmmhh... Ammhhh... Sí... Está bien –le dijo al final-

Luego de semanas terrestres fuera Dib estaba prácticamente loco de preocupación. Apenas encontró un escondite le envió la información a su padre y no pudo entablar comunicación debido al nuevo campo de fuerza que rodeaba la nave de los Resisty.

La resistencia lo dejo en la Tierra en tiempo record.

Se había comportado como psicótico todo el tiempo, gritando que necesitaba estar en su planeta ya mismo. Que su novio había estado moribundo y hasta amenazo que si algo le había pasado a su novio mientras lo tuvieron secuestrado se uniría a los irken y los cazaría uno por uno hasta que no quedara ni rastro de que alguna vez existieron.

Esa era la ventaja de crecer con Gaz. Había aprendido a amenazar de manera correcta.

Los Resisty se despidieron de él agitando pañuelos y llorando. Lo tele transportaron a la casa de Zim, de donde lo habían recogido primero. Antes de irse le dijeron que volverían por él cuando se enfrentaran de nuevo a la Armada.

Dib corrió a la casa. Ni siquiera pregunto al computador nada. No espero a que el transportador llegara y corrió hasta la habitación que compartía con su novio. Pero la cama estaba limpia. Y vacía.

No había rastro de Zim ni de su padre. Tampoco de Skoodge, GIR o mini moose. Dib recorrió las salas una a una, y cada vez que encontraba una vacía su locura iba aumentando ¿Qué había pasado?

Finalmente llego a la sala de planes. La puerta se abrió frente a él y vio la figura de su padre de espaldas.

-Y ese es el plan hasta ahora –escucho la voz de Skoodge-

-Básicamente es un buen plan. Necesita afinar detalles y corregir errores pero la idea es muy buena –reconoció su padre-

-¡PAPÁ! –su padre se giró a verlo- ¿Dónde está Zim? ¿Qué paso?

-¡Ah hijo! Has regresado. Que alegría verte de nuevo. Sobre tu novio, hay algo que debo decirte...

* * *

><p><strong>O_O<strong>

**¿Qué habrá pasado con Zim?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ya casi entramos a clases *Nooooo!* **

**Por eso, para evitar los ataques nerviosos, un nuevo capítulo *Yey!***

**La respuesta a sus commen al final del capítulo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

_-¡PAPÁ! –su padre se giró a verlo- ¿Dónde está Zim? ¿Qué paso?_

_-¡Ah hijo! Has regresado. Que alegría verte de nuevo. Sobre tu novio, hay algo que debo decirte..._

Dib se preparó para lo peor. No había funcionado. Su infiltración y el tiempo desperdiciado habían sido en vano. Su novio... Su novio...

-Zim se recuperó mucho antes de que enviaras la información sobre medicina irken. Lo siento hijo. Perdiste tiempo –Dib se quedó congelado-

Detrás de su padre alguien se movió. Un irken. Un irken alto que lo miraba con intensidad.

-¿Zi-Zim? ¡Por Júpiter! ¿Eres, eres tú?

-Soy yo larva-Dib –su Zim era unos cinco centímetros más alto que él. Sin poderlo creer Dib se arrojó a abrazar a su novio sintiendo que lagrimas que no sabía que estaba conteniendo caían por su rostro-

-¿Qué paso?

-Te dije enfermarse era normal antes de un estirón. Y parece que Zim creció bastante... Dudo mucho que crezca cinco centímetros más. Así que lo más probable es que seas más alto que él de cualquier modo... –el profesor dejo de hablar al darse cuenta de que su hijo no le prestaba atención. Miraba a Zim con una expresión que sólo había visto antes en sí mismo cuando pensaba en la madre de Dib- Vamos Skoodge.

-No eres un irken feo. Y tienes un color de ojos muy peculiar. –le dijo Zim. Dib se dio cuenta de que aún no se quitaba el sistema de camuflaje pero su novio lo apago por él- Pero prefiero verte como el Dib-humano que eres

-Invasor Dib por favor. Los Altos me nombraron invasor por mi altura... -Zim hizo el movimiento como si alzara una ceja y lo pego a su cuerpo- Aunque he sido Invasor tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo –Zim le paso la lengua por el rostro y Dib sintió su sangre bajar de un tirón a su entrepierna-

-Tengo tu primera misión de invasoria entonces, Invasor Dib... –su novio lo arrastro hasta la habitación y lo arrojo sobre la cama. Dib noto que los dedos de Zim se estaban haciendo como las garras que había visto en los Altos y gimió al sentir los rasguños sobre la ropa. Eso le estaba gustando mucho-

-Emhh... Amo... –la voz del computador los llamo. Zim dejo de desvestirlo- Detecto la bio señal de la irken Tak. Está muy cerca de la Tierra y se acerca –Dib gruño frustrado ¿Por qué ahora que podía pasar tiempo con Zim?-

-Tak sería una buena aliada en nuestra conquista –le dijo su novio, Dib estaba enfurruñado pero aun así asintió con la cabeza-

-Tal vez si le das un puesto importante en el nuevo orden te perdone por arruinar su vida

-Computador, manda un saludo a Tak

Zim se sentó frente a la pantalla a esperar que Tak respondiera. Dib, su padre y Skoodge estaban a unos pasos revisando los planos de los cañones. Si todo estaba correcto podrían comenzar a construirlos de inmediato.

-He regresado Zim –escucharon la voz de la irken. Zim la miro sin mover un musculo- ¡Y esta vez quiero venganza! –le grito. Finalmente Zim sonrió con maldad-

-Quiero proponerte algo Tak... Un puesto como soldado élite en mi Imperio –Tak comenzó a reírse sin parar. Dib habría hecho lo mismo si no hubiera sido testigo de los cambios que Zim había tenido en los últimos meses-

-¿Qué Imperio? Los Más Altos... –Zim la interrumpió-

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto –le dijo con una voz que hizo que a Dib le dieran escalofríos- Soy un pensador libre Tak, la peor pesadilla del Imperio... Tenías razón sobre los Altos antes, ahora lo sé. Por eso decidí tomar la Tierra para mí mismo. El Invasor Skoodge está conmigo. Es mi primer soldado élite

-Dib nunca te permitiría... –de nuevo Zim la interrumpió-

-Voy a conquistar la Tierra para Dib y para mí. Él está conmigo –el chico supuso que era un buen momento para aparecer. Se acercó a su novio y saludo con la mano a la irken que lo miraba confundida-

-Hola Tak. Me alegra verte –Zim estaba sentado y parecía tener la misma altura que cuando Tak lo encontró en la Tierra. Dib supuso que cuando la irken lo viera se llevaría una gran sorpresa-

-Dib ¿Es cierto? ¿Estas ayudando a Zim a conquistar la Tierra? –le pregunto Tak. Dib asintió con la cabeza-

-Sí es cierto. Deberías venir a vernos –luego se giró a ver Zim- Tal vez si lo ve por si misma quiera participar

-Tu viaje a la Tierra no debería durar más de un par de semanas. Cuando llegues tendremos todo listo para comenzar con la conquista Domino Total.

-Mmmmhhhh... Está bien. Iré a ver esos planes suyos. Tak fuera.

-¿Otro irken? Parecía una chica –pregunto su padre-

-Es Tak –le explico Dib- Estaba molesta con Zim porque le arruino su prueba de Invasoria pero creo que es un buen soldado ¿O no lo es? –le pregunto a su novio-

-Lo es. No tan buena como yo pero lo es

* * *

><p>hirano23<strong> (Y finalmente en este capítulo se responde a tu pregunta... Creo que no será lo que tu pensabas pero prometo "acción" para el siguiente capí *¬*<strong>**)**

VampireDarkRogueWind **(Los TodoPoderosos y Terribles Más Altos tienen varios complejos, el de superioridad por la altura es uno de ellos, y el gusto por titulos de superioridad largos es otro. Creo que tu teoría sobre lo que le ocurre a Zim era la más acertada aunque nuestro pequeño y lindo defecto irken no lo sabía :D Gracias por leer****)**

CrowEli **(La pregunta ahora es ¿Qué hará Membrana ahora que Skoodge y Zim ya lo pusieron al corriente sobre la operación Dominio Total Gracias por pasarte a leer)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Después de haber torturado un poco a estos dos finalmente les he dado un respiro, y como se lo prometi a **hirano23** este capítulo contiene lemmon así que si no quieren leer esta parte vayan al final y comienzen a leer la parte de **Después de que...

**Pues bien, que ya nos quedan poco capítulos pero aún les tengo una sorpresita más, disfrutemos pues de la calma antes de la tormenta... O más bien, la calma antes de la operación Dominio :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

_-Es Tak –le explico Dib- Estaba molesta con Zim porque le arruino su prueba de Invasoria pero creo que es un buen soldado ¿O no lo es? –le pregunto a su novio-_

_-Lo es. No tan buena como yo pero lo es- _

Dib sintió la lengua de su novio recorrerle la espalda. Gruño entre molesto y divertido. No quería despertar todavía pero esa si era una buena manera de comenzar la mañana. Zim lo abrazo por la espalda y lo acostó sobre su estómago colocándose encima de él.

-El lubricante... –le advirtió el humano. Zim murmuro algo que no entendió y Dib se colocó de rodillas-

Apoyo la frente en el colchón, de pronto sentía que no podía sostener su propio peso. Zim le había advertido la noche anterior que quería intentar algo diferente con él. Dib supuso que su nueva altura le daba una sensación de poder que sólo los de su raza podían entender así que le propuso cambiar de lugares. El irken quedo encantado con la idea. Y esa era la razón por la cual ahora se sentía tan expuesto frente a su novio.

Era extraño. Se sentía vulnerable y a la vez excitado. Quería intentar eso con él. Sentía que Zim era el único que debía hacer eso con él. Dib comenzó a estimularse y pronto sintió algo aceitoso entrar a su cuerpo.

No estaba tan mal, decidió. El dedo de Zim se movió intentando expandirlo. Luego agrego otro dedo, demasiado rápido para Dib y el chico siseo molesto.

-Humano débil... –le gruño Zim y Dib se tragó sus palabras al sentir el movimiento de tijera que hacía su novio en su interior con sus dedos. El extraterrestre presiono con más fuerza hacia adentro y de pronto Dib vio luces blancas a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados-

-Ahí –jadeo el chico y gruño al sentir que los dedos se retiraban. Pero pronto algo más grueso los reemplazo. Zim entro despacio haciendo que le doliera como el demonio- No, no, no... Espera, regresa... –pero el irken lo ignoro y termino de entrar con una sola estocada. Dib grito por el dolor y Zim lo ayudo a seguir estimulándose-

Pronto se acostumbró a la sensación de estar lleno y comenzó a empujarse hacia atrás. Solo en ese momento Zim empezó con las embestidas. Dib intento concentrarse en el placer que le daba su mano para superar el dolor de su trasero pero luego de varias embestidas Zim golpeo algo dentro de él que lo hizo gritar.

-¿Quién es mejor Invasor? ¿Zim o Diber? –Dib gimoteo mientras se impulsaba hacia atrás pero el irken se detuvo y lo obligo a detenerse también-

-Tú –le dijo sin más, necesitaba que Zim siguiera golpeando ese punto en su interior-

-Dímelo... –Zim entro de nuevo pero sin llegar a tocar su próstata. Dib se negaba completamente a caer en ese juego. El jamás suplicaría ni haría algo como eso para obtener... Zim golpeo su próstata de nuevo y el humano arrojo su orgullo bien lejos-

-Zim es mejor Invasor que Diber, mil veces... Más duro por favor... –pidió. Tal vez eso era lo que su novio esperaba o quizá despertó compasión en él pero Zim comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza y Dib se abandonó al placer hasta que sintió que no podía aguantar más y algo blanco exploto frente a sus ojos. Y grito el nombre de su novio mientras se corría con fuerza y sintió como algo tibio lo llenaba-

Zim sintió el cuerpo de su humano tensarse con fuerza a su alrededor. Dib grito su nombre y el estrecho pasaje lo aprisiono con fuerza haciendo que él también terminara dentro del humano.

Cuando consiguieron normalizar su respiración Zim abrazo a su humano y quedaron recostados de lado, mirándose a la cara.

-Eso estuvo bueno –le sonrió Dib. Zim estuvo de acuerdo-

Después de que Red y Pur crecieron Zim creyó que él jamás lograría crecer más allá de la estatura que tenía Skoodge. Y ahora era Alto. Más Alto que su Dib. Membrana había dicho que Dib no dejaría de crecer hasta los 21 años terrícolas y seguiría siendo más alto que él pero por el momento Zim se sentía en la gloria de su raza ¡Era el Más Alto!-

-Quédate aquí –le dijo el irken-

-Claro –bostezo Dib y se acomodó en la almohada-

-No. Quédate aquí –Dib lo miro confundido y Zim lo beso, atrapando su labio inferior para morderlo con delicadeza- Quédate conmigo. Quiero que cuando digas que vas a casa sea porque vienes conmigo. Que no tengas que ir a ningún otro lado si necesitas tus cosas. Quiero que esta sea también tu unidad de refugio...

-Quieres ¿Qué me mude contigo? –Zim asintió y Dib sopeso la idea unos segundos- ¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente –Dib le sonrió feliz y lo beso del mismo modo-

-Iré por mis cosas ahora y tú me ayudaras a mudarlas aquí

* * *

><p>CrowEli <strong>(Membrana, Membrana ¿Qué hará? Si fuera un filantropo no se uniría a la operación dominio. Como cientifico por otro lado no puede negar su curiosidad sobre la tecnología extraterrestre... ¿Qué decidirá? Yo también quiero saberlo... )<strong>

hirano23** (Y he aquí el lemmon, como siempre no es lo mejor que escribo pero me esfuerzo. Y Zim y Dib lo agradecen segun me informan :D****)**

VampireDarkRogueWind **(La pobre de Tak ha sufrido bastante por culpa de Zim pero ya verás en el siguiente capítulo cómo y por qué se queda con el irken defectuoso. Y si, ese Zim tan romantico llamandolo "larva humana" XD****)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cada vez nos acercamos más y más al final de la historia. Según mis cuentas estamos a 5 o 6 capítulos de terminar con el fic. Próximamente presentaré el examen para la titulación de la licenciatura y probablemente no tenga mucho tiempo así que puede que suba capítulo al principio o hasta el fin de la semana, pero no dejaré de actualizar. **

**Bien, les dejo este nuevo capí y gracias por leer **

Disclaimer:** Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

_-Iré por mis cosas ahora y tú me ayudaras a mudarlas aquí_

Zim se arrepintió de haber aceptado ayudarlo a mudar sus cosas. Dib tenía miles de porquerías de "parachuting" guardadas por todas partes

-PARANORMALES Zim, se dice "Paranormales"

-Sí parachuting lo que sea ¿Para qué quieres tanta basura? –Dib le quito la cabeza reducida que estaba sacudiendo y lo miro muy feo- No quiero cosas apestosas en mi casa

-Eso debiste pensar antes de pedirme que me mudara ¿O prefieres que me quede en mi casa?

-Quiero que vengas conmigo pero no que llenes mis bodegas de tu basura pa...

-¡PARANORMAL! –grito Dib antes de que el irken dijera esa palabra absurda de nuevo-

-Si eso para-lo que sea.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Dib? –Gaz apareció en la puerta de su habitación cuando estaba quitando los posters de las paredes. Zim estaba terminando de vaciar su closet y arrojaba la ropa sin cuidado dentro de una maleta-

-Ah, hola Gaz ¿Recuerdas que querías convertir mi cuarto en una sala de juego? Pues ya la tienes. Toda para ti –le dijo Dib feliz-

-¿A dónde vas a ir?

-A casa de Zim. Voy a vivir con él –Zim asintió con la cabeza mientras arrojaba las maletas al voot que estaba flotando frente a la ventana-

-¡Wiiiiii! Mary tiene calzoncillos de Pie Grande –grito GIR-

-¡DEJA ESO AHÍ! –le grito Dib, intentando que GIR dejara de usar sus bóxer como sombrero-

-¿Se lo dijiste a papá? –le pregunto Gaz, Dib se giró a verla. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle-

-Lo olvide. Pero le avisare apenas llegue a casa, lo prometo ¿Quieres que te ayude a instalar los videojuegos? –Dib miro extrañado como su hermanita miraba la habitación vacía con ¿Nostalgia? Nah... Gaz no podía sentirse triste porque se iba de la casa, ella siempre había querido su habitación-

-No, le diré a papá que me ayude a hacerlo después.

-La sala de realidad virtual está casi lista –le dijo Zim, atrapo a GIR y alzo el brazo para evitar que Dib le quitara los bóxer. Le encantaba ser Alto- Puedes ir a jugar cuando quieras –Zim y GIR empezaron a arrojarse el bóxer mientras Dib intentaba atraparlo- Vámonos ahora, tenemos que guardar tus cosas raras de parachuting

-¡ES PARANORMAL!

-Si lo que sea

Mientras Dib vaciaba su ropa en el armario Zim y Skoodge ingresaron los datos para que la computadora comenzara con la construcción de los cañones laser.

-Dib, responde hijo –su padre lo llamo por el comunicador de muñeca y Dib se golpeó la frente. Debió haberlo llamado antes- ¿Es cierto lo que acaba de decirme Gaz? ¿Zim te invito a mudarte con él?

-¿Por qué Gaz siempre te cuenta todo antes de que yo lo haga? –pregunto Dib con curiosidad- Bueno, Zim me pidió que me mudara con él y yo acepte. Después de todo la operación Dominio Total está a punto de comenzar...

-¿Y te sientes preparado para este paso Dib? –le pregunto su padre-

-Sí lo estoy –respondió con confianza-

-En ese caso te doy mi permiso de vivir con tu novio

-Espera papá –lo llamo antes de que cortara la comunicación- ¿Por qué tú, Gaz, Zim y yo no vamos a comer fuera? O tal vez puedan venir a visitarnos... Sabes que Zim tiene la política de puertas abiertas para ustedes

-Es bueno saber que somos bien recibidos en su casa hijo. Tal vez salgamos a cenar pronto. Cuídate mucho por favor y llámenme cuando la operación Dominio Total esté lista para comenzar

-De acuerdo, adiós papá –Zim apareció un momento después, Tak acababa de llegar a la Tierra-

La irken aterrizo en el techo de la casa de Zim. Skoodge fue a recibirla y se presentó con ella. Zim se quedó en la sala de planes, esperándola.

-¡Dib creciste! –lo saludo Tak apenas lo vio-

-A mí también me alegra verte Tak. Vamos a la sala de planes, Zim está esperándote.

-Bien, veamos lo que quiere ese irken diminuto

-No deberías decir eso enfrente de Dib. El y Zim están juntos. Como pareja ¿Entiendes? –le dijo Skoodge. Tak lo miro petrificada-

-¿Tu-Tú y Z-Zim? –Dib asintió-

-Esa no es la mejor parte... –la puerta se abrió automáticamente cuando Dib llego frente a ella. Tak lo siguió dentro y el chico la vio entrar en shock. Lo supo porque su PAK le dio una descarga eléctrica-

-¡¿ZIM? –grito sin poderlo creer ¡Zim era Alto! Más Alto que ella... Tal vez igual de Alto que los Más Altos...-

-Bienvenida Tak a mi futuro planeta insignia del Imperio

-E-Eres Alto... –le dijo la irken-

-Síp, claro que lo soy... –por la expresión en el rostro de Zim el humano supo que estaba extasiado con eso. Ahora el pequeño Zim era más Alto que Tak ¿Qué tan malo era eso para ella?-

* * *

><p>CrowEli <strong>(Tengo la mala costumbre de hacer capítulos cortos :'( La ventaja es que actualizo cada semana :D Aquí aparece Tak y Membrana se entera de que Dib se va de la casa... Tenia pensado hacerlo más dramático pero tuve una mejor idea. Gracias por leer )<strong>

hirano23** (Me alegra que te haya gustado el lemmon :D En este capítulo aparece Tak y Membrana da su respuesta. La pobre de Tak va a vivir con traumas por ver a Zim alto, estoy segura. Gracias por seguir estos delirios****)**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Oh, gran sorpresa! **

**Bien, puede que alguien lo viera venir pero hay una sorpresa en este capítulo... Así que no los entretengo tanto sólo hacer un mega paréntesis para agradecer a alguien muy especial que me presto una idea para hacer posible esta parte de mi historia y sobre todo el final: **

**Mil gracias a DarkMirime por sus preciosos dibujos, historia y su maravillosa imaginación que me animaron a escribir un fanfic de IZ**

**Si quieren saber más de ella les dejo su pagina de livejoural y deviantart (Y ya saben, a quitar espacios)**

http: / pics. livejournal. com/ rams_eng /gallery/ 0000b3ck

http: / darkmirime .deviantart .com /

Disclaimer:** Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

_-Síp, claro que lo soy... –por la expresión en el rostro de Zim el humano supo que estaba extasiado con eso. Ahora el pequeño Zim era más Alto que Tak ¿Qué tan malo era eso para ella?-_

Tak tardo bastante en salir de su sorpresa. Dos días completos. Y aun después de eso seguía comportándose de modo extraño. Intentaba mostrarle respeto a Zim pero no se adaptaba a eso.

-Los cañones laser están listos –anuncio la computadora luego de un par de semanas de trabajo-

Tenían tres cañones en total y estaban listos para ser puestos en órbita. Dib llamo a su padre y a Gaz para que fueran a la casa de Zim lo antes posible y comenzar con la operación Dominio Total.

-He estado pensando en algo... –todos estaban reunidos en la sala de planes cuando Tak les explico su idea- Construyamos otros tres cañones. Cuando la Tierra caiga giraremos los cañones para apuntar al espacio y les implantamos un sistema de campo de fuerza –Tak miro a Skoodge y a Zim- Como el que tiene nuestro PAK. Así tendríamos el primer sistema de defensa para el Imperio ¿Qué les parece?

-Es una idea estupenda –acepto Membrana. Gaz ni siquiera hablo, estaba ocupada con su videojuego- Yo podría ayudar con ese campo de fuerza. Tengo curiosidad por ver ese ID PAK suyo y los implementos que manejan

-Por ahora con los tres cañones será suficiente. Dejaremos que el computador trabaje en los otros tres mientras llevamos a cabo la operación Dominio y cuando tengamos la Tierra en nuestro poder Membrana y Dib nos ayudaran con el sistema de defensa

-¡SIIIIIII! –grito Skoodge feliz-

-Duerme tranquilo esta noche planeta Tierra, porque mañana caerás en nuestro poder –dijo Zim con maldad-

-Del otro lado del mundo apenas está comenzando el día Zim –le dijo Tak-

-¡MIENTES! –grito Zim-

-Es cierto –coincidió Membrana y Zim se enfurruño- ¿Quedamos entonces mañana a primera hora?

Su padre y Gaz se quedaron a dormir en la casa. El computador tuvo que adaptar habitaciones para ellos. Como Tak y Skoodge tenían tiempo viviendo con ellos ya tenían habitaciones propias.

Zim y Dib se acostaron temprano pero no se durmieron hasta muy tarde porque el humano tenía ganas de una gran y deliciosa paleta irken cubierta de chocolate. Y su novio no se había negado a ser esa deliciosa paleta. A media noche un sonido de alarma lo despertó. Se escuchaba demasiado cerca, como si lo tuviera justo al lado... ¡ZIM!

-¡DIB! –el irken lo miraba espantado, estaba sentado sobre la cama y su PAK seguía sonando a intervalos. Una luz se encendía cuando se escuchaba el sonido. Tak y Skoodge entraron a la habitación destruyendo la puerta y los tres irken se miraron, los PAK de los otros dos solo lanzaban luces al mismo tiempo que Zim-

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué está pasando? –Dib se asustó. Si Tak no sabía que ocurría mucho menos el resto-

-¡COMPUTADOR! –grito Zim- Analiza ¿Por qué la alarma? ¿Por qué nunca había escuchado esa alarma?

-¿Qué ocurre? –Membrana y Gaz llegaron después y todos siguieron a Zim al laboratorio. El computador le realizo varias pruebas y bio análisis-

-Análisis completado. El sonido que produce su PAK anuncia que el contenedor ha sido fertilizado –los humanos se miraron sin entender pero los irken miraron a Zim con la mandíbula en el suelo-

-¿Contenedor fertilizado? –pregunto Dib. Esperaba que Zim no se hubiera enfermado otra vez-

-No sabía que eres contenedor Zim –le dijo Tak. Skoodge también negó con la cabeza- ¿Estás seguro computador?

-Afirmativo. Un huevo ha sido fertilizado. Se confirma la presencia de ADN humano en el huevo

-¿Sólo uno? ¿Qué hay de los otros? –pregunto Skoodge, el computador se quedó en silencio-

-Es imposible sostener más vida. La presencia de un huevo con ADN humano e irken exige toda la energía destinada a los otros huevos

-No sabía que los huevos podían ser fertilizados por otras razas –dijo Tak. El PAK de Zim dejo de transmitir la alarma y los tres PAK volvieron a la normalidad-

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda antes de la expulsión computador? –pregunto Zim-

-Tres meses

-Hay tiempo suficiente –dijo Skoodge con calma-

-Podemos detener la construcción de los laser para que el computador se encargue de construir la incubadora para que la larva termine de formarse ¿Qué te parece? –le pregunto la chica. Zim la miro y asintió con la cabeza-

-La incubadora es esencial para la larva. Computador, usa la información sobre medicina irken y fabrica una capsula de crecimiento para smeet –Tak y Skoodge se acercaron a su Alto- La operación debe comenzar ahora mismo. Tendré que ir a Irk por un ID PAK para implantárselo a la larva cuando sea bienvenido a la vida y quiero ser Emperador antes de salir de la Tierra

-¡Espera! –Dib perdió la paciencia finalmente- ¿Qué, en nombre de la Tierra, está pasando?

-Fertilizaste un huevo Dib. Zim tendrá a una larva mitad irken mitad humana –le dijo Skoodge con total tranquilidad. El chico miro a su novio pasmado y sin más se desmayó-

* * *

><p>CrowEli <strong>(A-já ¡Adivinaste de nuevo! Membrana aparece en este capítulo y de ahora hasta el final :D Va a estar con ellos hasta el ultimo momento del fic, espero te guste su parte dentro del plan. Gracias por pasarte a leer<strong>**)**

VampireDarkRogueWind** (Gracias por el comen Vampire, me alegra haberte hecho reír un poco. Como viste en este capítulo Zim y Dib comenzaron a apoyarse mucho en Tak ya que ella parece tener más experiencia en esto de ser responsable :D ****)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Saludos!**

**Pues he aquí un capítulo más de esta historia, nos restan 4 para terminar... La verdad no me gusto como escribí este capítulo y se que debí extenderlo pero mi imaginación simplemente no dio para más en ese momento y no parece querer ayudarme mucho ahora.**

Disclaimer:** Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

_-Fertilizaste un huevo Dib. Zim tendrá a una larva mitad irken mitad humana –le dijo Skoodge con total tranquilidad. El chico miro a su novio y sin más se desmayó-_

-¿Por qué tengo un hermano llorón?

-Tu hermano se sorprendió con la noticia hija, no puedes culparlo... –Dib despertó y vio a su padre frente a él-

-Tuve un sueño extraño

-No fue un sueño hijo, serás padre ¡Ah, cómo pasa el tiempo! Recuerdo cuando aún te cambiaba los pañales...

-¡¿QUÉ? –grito Dib- ¿Dónde está Zim?

-El y los otros irken fueron a colocar los cañones en posición. La operación comenzara de inmediato hijo, tienes que apresurarte

-Pe-pero y...

-Zim dijo que tenían tres meses antes de que su larva saliera a la incubadora. Podrás preocuparte por eso después

Todas las señales de radio, televisión y demás medios de comunicación fueron interrumpidos por una sonda irken. Los humanos vieron extrañados a un tipo verde con antenas presentarse ante ellos con el nombre de Zim, futuro dictador de la Tierra. Los humanos lo hubieran ignorado si el tipo verde llamado Zim no les hubiera mostrado los cañones que estaban orbitando sobre sus cabezas. El Zim ordeno disparar y una isla en medio del océano se evaporo.

La histeria se desato.

El Zim se presentó como extraterrestre y exigió a todos los gobiernos del mundo entregarle el control del planeta Tierra. Los ejércitos dispararon misiles y enviaron soldados pero no podían hacer nada contra el alíen y sus compañeros verdes. Creció la desesperación, ya nadie sabía qué hacer.

Entonces Membrana apareció.

Dijo a los humanos que debían rendirse frente al extraterrestre. Que con su tecnología la Tierra lograría un avance mucho más rápido. El extraterrestre era novio de su hijo ya no loco Dib. Si entregaban el planeta los conduciría a un futuro mejor. Los humanos confiaron en su héroe.

Y la Tierra cayó.

Zim entro a la Casa Blanca con Dib a su lado para la toma de protesta. Detrás de ellos Membrana, Gaz, Tak y Skoodge. El mundo vio al extraterrestre tomar el control de su planeta y en el momento en que el humano y el irken anunciaron su dominio total el mundo aplaudió. Porque Membrana estaba con ellos. Y si él estaba ahí, entonces eso era lo correcto.

-Fue más fácil de lo que creí –Tak estaba recostada en uno de los sofás de la Casa Blanca, con Mimi-gato. Zim estaba sentado en la silla presidencial con Dib en sus piernas mientras Skoodge se presentaba a las tropas estadounidenses como su comandante- La idea de Gaz de volar una ciudad fue excelente. Apenas vieron que no dudarías en atacar entraron en pánico... –Tak estaba encantada con la hermanita de Dib. Igual que Skoodge. Era como encontrar un alma gemela irken lejos de casa- ¡Es la conquista más rápida que he visto! ¡Un mes! Una amenaza, una ciudad destruida y tenemos un planeta ¡No puedo creer que haya funcionado!

-Nos debes una disculpa por dudar de nuestro plan –le dijo Dib-

-Sí, lo siento ¡Y lo de tu papá, Dib! ¡Fue excelente! No sabía que tenía tanto poder sobre los humanos

-Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta que intente convencerlos –Membrana entro en la Sala Oval junto con Gaz- He ordenado reunir a los mejores científicos de todos los países, es hora de ponernos a trabajar en proyectos coordinados y en conjunto

-Gaz tienes que ir con Skoodge –le dijo Zim a la niña que seguía con su video juego-

-¿Por qué?

-Va a presentarte al ejército. Tak les ayudara a unificar a las tropas de todos los países. Mejoraremos su entrenamiento combinando lo que nosotros aprendimos en Devastis...

-¿Y?

-Son pruebas crueles, creí que te gustaría observar... –Gaz sonrió malignamente y guardo su game slave 2-

-Bien, pero recuerda que prometiste mantener el curso de la vida en la Tierra... No quiero perderme un estreno de pizza del cerdo

* * *

><p>CrowEli <strong>(Pues bien, como leíste nada habría funcionado si el profesor Membrana no hubiera hecho su aparición estelar frente al mundo :D Todo se lo debemos a él por ser tan ambicioso en la ciencia. Para el próximo capítulo sabremos si la larva será niña o niño. Muchas gracias por leer<strong>**)**

hirano23** (Has adivinado mis planes malignos de m-preg :D En el próximo capítulo todos sabremos que será la larva de Zim y Dib que yo también estoy con la duda. Gracias por pasarte a leer****)**


	13. Chapter 13

**He aquí un nuevo capítulo; estoy algo apurada ahora porque mañana presento mi examen para la titulación así que los dejo**

**Gracias por leer :D**

Disclaimer:** Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

_-Son pruebas crueles, creí que te gustaría observar... –Gaz sonrió malignamente y guardo su game slave 2-_

_-Bien, pero recuerda que prometiste mantener el curso de la vida en la Tierra... No quiero perderme un estreno de pizza del cerdo_

Zim se negó a vivir en la Casa Blanca por lo que remodelaron su base para convertirlo en un palacio. Tak y Skoodge seguían viviendo con ellos en alas separadas de la casa. Gaz vivía con su padre aunque pasaba mucho tiempo con su hermano en la sala de realidad virtual que Zim le había regalado.

Membrana había instalado un laboratorio nuevo donde él y Dib trabajaban para darle los últimos toques a la incubadora de smeet y al resto de los cañones laser que lanzarían a la órbita terrestre. Zim estaba trabajando en los planos de una nave insignia en la sala de planeación y los otros dos irken estaban con ellos en el laboratorio.

-Y entonces el robot nos persiguió a la superficie y todo comenzó a explotar –les contaba Skoodge- Y ese día acabo siendo conocido como HORRIBLE DÍA DE LA DOLOROSA SOBRECARGA PARTE DOS. Cuatro terribles años más de oscuridad para Irk

-¿Cuatro años más? –pregunto Membrana, Dib sonrió porque ya había escuchado esa historia-

-Síp, cuando Zim nació provoco muchas explosiones y ese día acabo siendo conocido como HORRIBLE DÍA DE LA DOLOROSA SOBRECARGA. Cinco terribles años de oscuridad para Irk

De pronto una pantalla se encendió, Dib vio con horror como su novio intentaba hablarle pero apenas abrió la boca un líquido verde, transparente y espeso salió a borbotones. Corrieron a donde estaba y lo encontraron de rodillas, doblado sobre sí mismo. Parecía que sentía mucho dolor.

-¿Zim? –el líquido seguía escurriendo por su boca y el humano vio como algo grueso subía por la garganta de Zim mientras el irken intentaba contener las arcadas-

Finalmente no lo consiguió y comenzó a vomitar mucho de ese líquido extraño hasta que arrojo una especie de bolsa. Zim la atrapo con las manos por instinto y lo miro. Dib se acercó también con curiosidad y su corazón golpeó su pecho con fuerza.

La bolsa era verde transparente y estaba llena de líquido del mismo color. Y dentro estaba un diminuto bebe irken en posición fetal.

-Rápido Dib, hay que llevarlo a la cápsula de incubación –lo apresuro Tak. Zim coloco la bolsa en sus manos con mucho cuidado y Dib camino lo más rápido que pudo. Su padre lo esperaba en el laboratorio con la tapa de la cápsula abierta. El chico coloco la bolsa dentro de la incubadora y esta floto en el líquido verde que la llenaba-

Zim entro al laboratorio apoyándose en Tak y la bolsa se desintegro poco a poco. El bebe irken flotaba ahora directamente en la incubadora.

-¿Eso tenía que pasar? –pregunto Dib y Zim asintió- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Eso creo –todos, tanto irken como humanos observaron al pequeño bebe que flotaba frente a ellos. Luego de un rato Zim se sintió mejor- Computador, analiza a la larva.

-Análisis completo. La larva muestra poca resistencia en los primeros minutos fuera del contenedor. Los datos de medicina irken sugieren implementar el barrido para eliminar a la larva débil –Dib abrió los ojos con horror ¿El computador sugería que mataran al bebe?

-¡NO! –rugió Zim, Dib vio asustado a su novio. Zim parecía realmente molesto. Tenía los puños y los dientes apretados, sus ojos eran apenas unas rendijas oscuras y su voz sonaba... Dib supo que tendría pesadillas durante semanas- Te prohíbo implementar cualquier clase de barrido. La larva sobrevivirá, ni Dib ni yo nos dimos por vencidos nunca y la larva no lo hará tampoco

-Yo me encargare de vigilarlo –le dijo Dib tratando de tranquilizarlo-

-Computador, prepara la nave Phantom. Saldré a Irk de inmediato –Dib fue detrás de su novio a la sala de naves. GIR estaba arrojando miles de bolsas con tacos, sodas, dulces y demás comida chatarra mientras cantaba la canción más alegre jamás creada-

-Yo quería ir a Irk contigo –le dijo Dib con un puchero-

-Aún con la nave Phantom el viaje me llevara tres meses humano apestoso ¿No dijiste que querías cuidar a la larva mientras crece en la incubadora? –Dib se mordió el labio. Tenía muchas ganas de ir con Zim y ver su planeta natal pero... ¿Y el bebé? Se quedaría solo, terminando de formarse en un frio y oscuro laboratorio en soledad. Dib asintió con la cabeza-

-Sobre el bebe... –Zim noto que su humano se sonrojo y evito mirarlo a la cara- Yo he estado pensando en un nombre... Pensé en varios en realidad. No sabía si iba a ser niña o varón...

-Por lo que muestra el computador puede definirse en lo que los humanos llaman varón... Los irken no nos diferenciamos en géneros Dib. Nos diferenciamos en altura y en si eres fértil como Skoodge y Tak o contenedor, como yo.

-¿Y el bebe?

-Parece que es fértil. Es pronto para saberlo ¿Qué hay del nombre? –Dib sonrió aún sonrojado-

-Bueeno... Había pensado en Zid ¿Qué te parece?

-Mmmmhhhh... –Zim se rasco la barbilla, pensando- Me gusta Zid. Tiene Zim y Dib en el nombre

-¡Exacto! Entonces ¿Lo llamaremos Zid? –le pregunto el humano. Parecía tan emocionado que Zim se preocupó-

-Sí, Zid es un buen nombre –Dib lo abrazo y lo beso de una forma tan ¿dulce? Zim nunca había sentido tantas cosas en un beso-

-Te amo Zim –el irken lo miro sorprendido, sin poder decir nada- Regresa pronto, Zid y yo te estaremos esperando

-Dib yo... –pero el humano lo beso de nuevo y no lo dejo terminar-

-Buena suerte –el irken subió a la nave y GIR se despidió agitando el bóxer de Pie Grande como pañuelo. Zim agradeció que Dib no espero que le respondiera que él también lo amaba. Su raza había dejado los sentimientos de lado hacía muchos siglos humanos. Sabía que sentía algo por Dib pero no estaba seguro de lo que eso podía ser-

Zim había pensado hacer el viaje lo más rápido posible y con el menor número de llamadas a la Tierra para evitar que lo rastrearan pero luego de la primera semana terrestre fuera no lo soporto más. Dib respondió a la llamada, estaba en el laboratorio con la cápsula de incubación... Paso tres horas contándole como iba todo en la Tierra y cuando Zim corto la transmisión sintió que no había hablado con el más que unos minutos.

Extrañaba a su humano. Y a su larva.

Si hubiera estado en Irk su larva ya habría sido llevada a las cámaras de desarrollo de smeets y nunca habría vuelto a saber sobre Zid. Simplemente habría observado a la nueva generación de irkianos entrenarse en la Academia Militar y esperar que la larva con la mayor destreza para ser soldado fuera la que llevara parte de sus genes.

Pero Zid estaba en la Tierra. Creciendo en una incubadora con uno de sus padres cuidándolo constantemente. Cuando Zim regresara su larva estaría ahí. Iba a poder verla crecer. Como los padres terrestres hacían con sus larvas. Y esa idea le gustaba cada día más ¿Qué importaba si al principio estaba débil? Según Dib el computador mostro que tenía buena salud ahora.

Su larva crecería en la Tierra. Con sus padres, un abuelo y una tía aterradora.

* * *

><p><strong>La parte de la expulsión de la larva pertenece a DarkMirime a quien sigo agradeciéndole que haya alentado mi imaginación en IZ con sus dibujos e historias<strong>

**Si quieren saber más de ella les dejo su pagina de livejoural y deviantart**

http: / pics. livejournal. com/ rams_eng /gallery/ 0000b3ck

http: / darkmirime .deviantart .com /

CrowEli **(Si, creí que el papel que le di a Membrana te gustaría :D Me alegro mucho****)**

hirano23** (Le pasare a Dib tu solicitud de empleo, aunque dudo que Zim le permita a alguien cerca que no sean ellos pero con probar no perdemos nada ¿Verdad? En este capítulo nos enteramos de la pequeña larva de los chicos, y creo que no fue como esperabas u.u Se que va a agradarte, es un pequeño encantador :D****)**


	14. Chapter 14

**He terminado mi examen para la titulación y finalmente puedo descansar una semana antes de los trabajos finales, pero un rato de descanso es vida *-***

**Lectores, quedan dos capítulos para el final **

**¡Pero no nos ilusionemos! No voy a dejar de torturarlos con esta historia sin fin, claro que no. Después de esto subiré lo que yo veo como la historia original. Es decir, la que escribí primero. Así es; **Cuenta Regresiva: Una Misión para el Invasor** y **Operación: Dominio Total** son precuelas de la siguiente historia, y les adelantare el titulo porque no me puedo resistir; Se llama **Misión: Proteger la Tierra**. Me faltan cerca de tres capítulos para terminarla y aunque es algo diferente a lo que he hecho hasta ahora le tengo mucho cariño a la historia.**

**Bien, los dejo para que puedan leer tranquilos.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer :D**

Disclaimer:** Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

_Su larva crecería en la Tierra. Con sus padres, un abuelo y una tía aterradora._

La razón por la cual su nueva nave llevaba el nombre de Phantom era porque podía ser completamente indetectable bajo cualquier tipo de defensa. Y eso lo comprobó cuando atravesó las defensas de Irk. La Phantom también podía hacerse completamente invisible. Y a los ocupantes de la nave, no como el MegaArruinador furtivo de combate.

Tak y él habían trabajado en un traje de batalla para los nuevos líderes de la Tierra. Ahora que era Alto se podía dar el lujo de combinar su ropa con los colores que quisiera. El suyo era magenta. El Más Alto Magenta de la Tierra. Y Dib se había quedado con el color índigo.

-GIR toma los controles, mantente en esta posición y ve a recogerme cuando te lo ordene -Zim dejo la nave sobre uno de los edificios más altos de Irk. Dentro, cuarenta pisos bajo tierra estaban las salas contenedoras de smeets y las galerías de ID PAK para conectar a las larvas cuando estuvieran listas para la vida-

-Sí jefecito –saludo GIR con movimiento marcial. Zim se colocó una capa con capucha color negro y salto de la nave. Resbalo por el techo hasta una de las ventanas y con la ayuda de sus patas biónicas abrió un agujero en el vidrio para entrar-

Se deslizo con sigilo hasta los elevadores y pulso el botón que decía "Cápsulas de incubación". Si hubiera enviado a GIR el robot habría presionado el botón de "DONAS".

El elevador lo dejo en el último piso. Zim salió corriendo y en cuanto vio las puertas a menos de dos metros frente a él presiono un botón en su cinturón que envió ondas eléctricas a los sistemas de vigilancia.

Ahora tenía el tiempo contado; exactamente 12 minutos para ubicar el PAK, descargar la información y salir del edificio antes de que lo encontraran.

Las puertas se abrieron para él y entro a la sala de incubación. Corrió hasta que se topó con uno de los brazos mecánicos que recibían a los smeets y le arranco el adaptador que hacia posible conectar los PAK a las larvas. Entro a una de las salas laterales pero solo había más brazos mecánicos. En la siguiente puerta encontró la galería de ID PAK.

Con un analizador reviso el primer PAK para evitar tomar alguno defectuoso. Por fortuna estaba en perfectas condiciones. Salió de la sala de PAK y se encontró con el cerebro de control que se encargaba de descargar la información a los infantes irken.

-IRKEN NO AUTORIZADO. IDENTIFICATE INTRUSO –ordeno el cerebro de control. Zim lo ignoro y se acercó a él ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a descargar la información sobre el Imperio Irken al PAK? El cerebro lanzo los cables de conexión y Zim logro esquivar uno de ellos. El otro se conectó a su PAK y el cable que esquivo se conectó al PAK virgen ¿Ahora qué?- NO PUEDO OBTENER INFORMACIÓN. PAK NO RESPONDE A MIS ORDENES. IDENTIFICATE INTRUSO –Zim miro al cerebro con sorpresa ¿No podía obtener información de su PAK?

-Me niego a informar mi nombre

-INTRUSO, SE TE ORDENA IDENTIFICARTE –le ordeno el cerebro con molestia en la voz. Zim supuso que estaba enojado por no poder obtener la información que quería-

-Noooooo... No quiero hacerlo...

-IDENTIFICATE INTRUSO IRKEN –le grito el cerebro con enfado-

-Nop, tú identifícate

-CEREBRO DE CONTROL NUMERO 5, ENCARGADO DE DESCARGAR LA INFORMACION DEL IMPERIO A LOS SMEETS IRKENS –respondió el cerebro automáticamente. A Zim se le ocurrió una idea-

-Cántame la canción del Doom Doom –el cerebro comenzó a cantar la misma canción con la que GIR lo torturó en su viaje a la Tierra- Suficiente –dijo satisfecho ¡Podía controlar al cerebro de control a su voluntad!- Cerebro de control número 5 descarga la información normalmente dada a un infante irken a este PAK virgen

-ESO NO FORMA PARTE DEL PROTOCOLO –le advirtió el cerebro-

-Hazlo ahora –el cerebro gruño y dudo un poco pero finalmente obedeció la orden y descargo la información ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¡Claro!- Dame la clave de acceso al ID PAK que acabas de rellenar y las de los siguientes individuos irken...

-NEGATIVO. ESO NO FORMA PARTE DEL PROTOCOLO –negó el cerebro. Zim lo ignoro-

-Y descarga la información a mi PAK. Los sujetos son irken Zim. Irken Tak. Irken Skoodge –el cerebro gruño de nuevo pero obedeció descargando las claves de acceso a medida que nombraba a los irken- Desconecta los cables ahora –el cerebro obedeció y Zim quedo libre-

Subió de nuevo hasta el último piso, salió por el orificio que había hecho en la ventana y regreso al techo. Ya era el minuto 15 y la señal de intruso seguramente había sido enviada

-GIR ven a mí –la nave Phantom apareció frente a él y Zim salto. Puso la máxima potencia y salió de Irk justo cuando la señal de intruso sonó en las alarmas de la ciudad- Vamos a casa GIR

* * *

><p>CrowEli <strong>(Dib nunca logro quitarles sus boxers de Pie Grande sin importar lo duro que intento Y vaya que lo intento XD Gracias por leer, se te agradece :D<strong>**)**

hirano23** (Zim aún esta con la duda de dejarte entrar a su circulo selecto, tal vez si tuvieras la habilidad de un soldado irken te permitiría estar cerca para cuidar a Dib. Al menos eso me dijo. Dib por su parte esta feliz con la idea de que alguien quiera servirles por decisión propia. Pues si, Zid es una larva muy linda ya lo verás en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer ****)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Saludos!**

**Tan cerca del final que ya podemos decir que se termino. **

**Estamos ya en el penúltimo capitulo y no quiero perder la oportunidad de agradecerles a todos ustedes queridos lectores que me han dejado saber su opinión sobre mi historia y también a esos lectores anónimos que también han estado leyendo.**

**Me siento muy feliz de que este fanfic que comparto con ustedes haya sido de su agrado. Ahora no los entretengo más, espero disfruten del penúltimo capítulo **

Disclaimer:** Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

_-GIR ven a mí –la nave Phantom apareció frente a él y Zim salto. Puso la máxima potencia y salió de Irk justo cuando la señal de intruso sonó en las alarmas de la ciudad- Vamos a casa GIR_

-Mis Altos, una señal de alarma desde Irk –un oficial de comunicación pasó la información que acababa de llegar a la Inmensa. Red y Pur dejaron de comer rosquillas, las bolsas cayeron al suelo y el resto de los oficiales de comunicación se fueron sobre ellas como si no hubiera mañana-

-¿Qué paso? -pregunto Purpura. El computador respondió su pregunta-

-Un intruso en la sala de incubación de smeet –todos los irkens soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa al mismo tiempo-

-¿Y qué hizo? ¿Daño a las larvas? –pregunto Rojo-

-Negativo. Intruso irken robo un ID PAK virgen, descargo la información dada normalmente a los infantes irken y salió.

-Bueno ¿Y quién era? –pregunto Purpura-

-Intruso se negó a identificarse. Imposible reconocer bio-registro. El intruso portaba una armadura especial.

-¿Cómo que se negó a identificarse? ¿Qué quieres decir con que "Se negó a identificarse"? –pregunto Rojo haciendo las comillas con los dedos-

-El cerebro de control número 5 se conectó a su PAK pero el intruso se negó a identificarse. El PAK también se negó a obedecer las órdenes del cerebro de control –todos los irkens se quedaron con la boca abierta dos horas- Emhh ¿Mis Altos? –llamo el computador- Tengo una imagen del intruso antes de que deshabilitara los sistemas de vigilancia

-Muéstrala en la pantalla –ordeno Rojo-

En la pantalla apareció la fotografía de un irken corriendo. Un irken alto corriendo. Portaba una armadura de batalla color magenta. Una capucha cubría su rostro y una capa negra ondeaba detrás de él.

-¿Magenta? Esos no son los colores del Imperio. Debe ser rojo o purpura pero no magenta –se quejó Rojo-

-¿Quién es él? –pregunto Purpura- Sabemos la ubicación de cada uno de los soldados irken. El único con el que no hemos hablado es Zim... –Purpura miro a su compañero- ¿Crees que sea Zim? –ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse como poseídos. Pronto los demás irken de La Inmensa y luego los de la Armada al completo los siguieron-

-Computador, localiza al irken Zim –Rojo dejo de reír de pronto y le ordeno la búsqueda al computador. La imagen de la cabeza de Zim giraba en la pantalla y la información sobre él se mostraba mientras una lupa buscaba en una hoja en blanco. De pronto la palabra "PERDIDO" con letras rojas comenzó a aparecer y desaparecer cubriendo la pantalla-

-Imposible. Irken Zim esta ilocalizable.

-¿Cómo que "ilocalizable"? –pregunto Purpura-

-No sé dónde está –le dijo el computador- El PAK del irken Zim ha dejado de transmitir la señal de localización al colectivo irken. Se reporta como soldado perdido en acción –todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que ambos Más Altos sacaron confetis y gorritos de fiesta de la nada y comenzaron a gritar como enajenados-

-¡No más Zim! ¡No más Zim! –gritaba Rojo feliz-

-¡Yuhuuuu! ¡Nachos para todos, bola de gorrones! –grito Purpura y los gritos de alegría de la Armada se escucharon hasta en la Tierra. Dib miro al techo en el laboratorio de su casa y se encogió de hombros, no sabía de donde había salido ese grito, sólo esperaba que no fuera otro fantasma ninja apoderándose del baño-

-Amo humano Dib –llamo el computador de la casa. Dib dejo de ver al bebe irken que estaba flotando frente a el- El amo llegara a la Tierra en dos semanas –el humano sonrió y le aviso a los demás-

Cuando Zim entro en la atmosfera terrestre los humanos lo recibieron con un desfile, espectáculo de jets y hasta fuegos artificiales. Que no si vieron muy bien porque aún era de día. Zim y GIR saludaron a la multitud encantados por el recibimiento. Cuando llegaron a casa Tak y Skoodge lo saludaron con un movimiento militar. Mini moose y GIR se fueron juntos a buscar taquitos para comer

-Dib creyó que te gustaría el desfile y eso –le dijo Tak-

-Me encanta que me alaben –aplaudió Zim. Bajo de la nave Phantom con el adaptador y el ID PAK virgen en las manos-

-Dib está en el laboratorio. Creo que estaba preparando la información sobre la raza humana para la larva o algo así –le dijo Skoodge-

Zim bajo al laboratorio y encontró a Dib ahí. Estaba profundamente dormido, con la cabeza en los brazos y apoyado en la máquina que controlaba el desarrollo de su larva. Dejo las cosas en un lugar seguro y observo a su larva un largo rato. Después tomo a Dib y lo cargo hasta la habitación. Se acostó a su lado abrazándolo y se quedó dormido. Hacía tres meses terrestres que no podía dormir bien. Se había acostumbrado a sentir el cuerpo caliente de su novio a su lado todas las noches. Porque aunque Zim no necesitara dormir se llevaba el trabajo a la cama, donde podía acompañar a su humano sin perder tiempo valioso de trabajo.

-Buenos días amor –el irken despertó al escuchar la voz de Dib y sintió la lengua de su humano recorrerle el cuello- Me quede dormido ayer, lo siento –se disculpó. Zim lo tomo del rostro y lo observo un largo rato- ¿Qué?

-Me hizo falta ver tu rostro. Hasta extrañe tu olor apestoso –Dib bufo y tomo sus antenas antes de que siguiera hablando-

-Y yo también te eche de menos, bicho verde... Le he hablado mucho de ti a Zid, pero creo que es hora de que te presentes –Zim lo miro extrañado-

-Pero Zid aún no deja la incubadora

-No importa, papá dice que ahora puede escucharnos y quiero que conozca tu voz desde antes de nacer

* * *

><p>CrowEli <strong>(Creo que Zim estaba bastante feliz cuando el cerebro del control comenzó a obedecerlo. Pensó en llevarlo a casa pero no tenía suficiente espacio en la Phantom. Y no confiaba en que GIR no lo destruyera en cinco segundos XD. Las gracias van para ustedes que siguen leyendo los desvarios de mi mente desequilibrada. Espero subir otra historia muy pronto y por supuesto que te agradecería mucho si pudieras darme tu opinión sobre ella. Saludos<strong>**)**

hirano23** (Zim aún guardaba sus dudas pero Dib lo ha convencido para que te deje servirlos y cuidar al bebe en lo que ellos salen a... hacer sus cosas... Mn, Zim tiene una mirada pervertida ahora, creo que entendió lo que Dib quería decirle... Bueno, a falta de nuestros gloriosos lideres queda en mis manos entonces darte la bienvenida a nuestro circulo querida Hirano. Hay ciertas reglas a seguir pero es responsabilidad de nuestros líderes hacértelas saber, temo que tendrás que esperar a que terminen con *ejem* sus cosas... Lo que en mi experiencia serán varias horas, de ahí el descanso, la pelea por nada... Bien, espera sentada por favor, estos dos van para rato. Ah, pero déjame agradecerte por tu review y por seguir leyendo, me hace muy feliz :D ****)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Pues bien, me alegra y entristece al mismo tiempo decir que esto se termino. Este es el último capítulo de esta historia y espero que el final sea de su agrado.**

**Les agradezco a todos los que han estado leyendo este fanfic. A los que me dejaron mensajes y a los que leen anónimamente, es bueno saber que la historia gusto.**

**Podría extenderme más pero creo que ya lo he dicho todo; **

**¡Muchas gracias queridos lectores!**

Disclaimer:** Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

_-No importa, papá dice que ahora puede escucharnos y quiero que conozca tu voz desde antes de nacer_

Los humanos más capacitados estaban ocupados construyendo las naves de batalla para el ejército. Su Alteza el Emperador Zim quería asegurarse de que contaban con tecnología suficiente para defenderse del ataque de otras especies extraterrestres.

El campo de fuerza ya había sido instalado alrededor del planeta y su Alteza había ordenado construir sistemas de defensa en todo el sistema solar.

La comandante Gaz de la Fuerza Aérea y Espacial les había dado la idea luego de ver las protecciones que tenía uno de sus videojuegos. Por eso era la misma comandante quien estaba a cargo de la correcta implementación de los sistemas de defensa. El primer planeta en ser modificado fue Neptuno. Urano era en el que estaban trabajando ahora.

El comandante Skoodge de la Fuerza Terrestre Especializada ya había formado su Equipo Élite. De ese grupo había sacado a la Guardia Real que se encargaba de hacerle de guardaespaldas a la familia de Zim cada vez que salían con las multitudes. Si no había nada por hacer la Guardia Real se quedaba apostada en la casa, lista para defenderla en caso de peligro.

La comandante Tak de Planeación y Estrategia Militar seguía trabajando junto con la comandante Gaz para mejorar los sistemas de defensa que estaban colocando en los planetas. El primero sería el más fácil y el grado de dificultad y violencia en los ataques aumentaría conforme se acercaran más a la Tierra. La comandante Tak ya había pedido a varios soldados del Equipo Élite para que controlaran a Mercurio y Marte como naves en caso de necesitarlos.

Membrana seguía siendo el científico principal de la Tierra. Estaba trabajando en una nueva versión del Generador de Energía Perpetua para evitar desatar una ola de muerte cuando lo encendiera. Aunque había dejado eso de lado. Por el momento estaba trabajando en una leche especial para su pequeño nieto verde no-nato.

Su Alteza el Emperador y Más Alto Magenta Zim junto con su pareja su Alteza el Emperador y Más Alto Índigo Dib revisaba cada plan antes de que fueran implementados. Y seguían trabajando en proyectos junto con Membrana y sus comandantes. Aunque de momento estaban durmiendo en la Sala de Incubación, sentados en el suelo y recargados en una pared. Estaban esperando que la maquina les avisara el momento en que el Príncipe Zid, heredero del Imperio estuviera listo para nacer.

En la madrugada una carita sonriente comenzó a brillar en la incubadora, indicando que el smeet había completado su ciclo de incubación. Dib se despertó por lo molesto de la luz y lo primero que vio fue a su bebe moviéndose dentro de la cápsula.

-Zim despierta –el irken gruño algo y se levantó de un salto al ver lo mismo que Dib-

Ambos observaron al smeet con completa atención, casi sin respirar. Dib tenía ambas manos contra el cristal y de haber puesto atención habría notado que temblaba. Zim sentía algo muy extraño recorrerle el cuerpo, era un tipo de cañangas-ñangas que no había experimentado antes. Su cuerpo parecía preparado para entrar en combate o correr toda la extensión de campo de entrenamiento en Devastis.

De pronto el bebe abrió los ojos aún dentro de la incubadora, mirándolos a ambos con mucho interés. Casi sin aliento Dib dreno el líquido y Zim tomo a la larva en sus manos. Era pequeño, del tamaño de una libreta apenas. Y a diferencia de los irken normales Zid desarrollo los órganos sexuales para nacer con ellos. Igual que los humanos.

Un brazo robótico le coloco el PAK y el pequeño parpadeo. Zim y Dib observaron encantados los ojos del bebe ¡Eran los mismo que tenía Dib cuando se infiltro como irken! Ojos dorados, color caramelo...

-Hola Zid, bienvenido a la vida –lo saludo Zim con apenas un hilo de voz. Su smeet le sonrió al reconocer su voz-

-Te quiero papi Zim –le dijo el pequeño y Zim lo abrazo con mucho cuidado. Estaba feliz de que las primeras palabras de su smeet hubieran sido para él. Ahora tenía que reconocer que su humano tenía razón, Zid ya los conocía porque le hablaban dentro de la incubadora. Lo único que le faltaba era que conociera sus rostros. Dib mando la alarma a los comunicadores de su familia-

-Hola Zid –lo saludo Dib y Zim se lo entrego- Soy tu papá Dib

-A ti también te quiero papá Dib –le dijo su bebe ¡Era tan lindo! Aunque le parecía tan extraño que ya pudiera hablar con tan solo unos minutos de vida-

Membrana y Gaz fueron los primeros en llegar. Dib le había puesto un trajecito color índigo, el mismo color que portaba su papá. Zid estaba en la suave alfombra jugando con los animales de felpa que su papi Zim gano para su papá Dib una vez y de vez en cuando miraba los objetos con curiosidad y corría para verlos mejor y tocarlos.

Zim y Dib estaban sentados en el piso, observando a su bebe correr entre ellos. GIR y mini moose observaban desde el sofá

-Me encantan los bebes... –dijo GIR cuando Zid se acercó con curiosidad a verlo-

-*¡Squeeek!* –concordó mini moose-

-¿Dónde está mi pequeño nieto? –el papá de Dib llego con cajas de regalo cubriéndole el rostro. Se sorprendió al ver al bebe ya corriendo por ahí y hablando como si nada pero luego lo supero-

-¿Abuelo? –pregunto Zid luego de que su papá Dib se lo presentara. Membrana asintió feliz- ¿Regalos míos? –pregunto con curiosidad y nieto y abuelo se dedicaron a destrozar papel de regalo durante un buen rato-

-Ella es tu tía Gaz –los presento Dib. Zid miro con mucho interés a la chica frente a él. Gaz hizo lo mismo. Ninguno sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Gaz con el bebe-

-Hola tía Gaz –saludo el bebe de modo tan lindo que podías enfermarte de solo verlo-

-Hola Zid –Gaz sonrió finalmente. Zid vio el videojuego que sobresalía de la bolsa de Gaz y lo apunto con su pequeño dedito-

-¿Qué es? –pregunto el bebe y Gaz le mostro el videojuego- Bonito –rió Zid al ver las animaciones-

-¿Ya nació? –Tak y Skoodge llegaron juntos y vieron la extraña escena familiar. Ningún irken estaba familiarizado con cosas como esas-

-Mira Zid, son la tía Tak y el tío Skoodge –los presento Dib. Gracias a la vida en la tierra ambos sabían que Dib los había nombrado parte de sus consanguíneos al llamarlos tíos de su smeet-

-Hola –saludo Zid y los miro con curiosidad. Luego miro a su papi Zim y otra vez a sus tíos irken. Miro a su papá Dib y a su tía Gaz y a su abuelo. Dib supo en ese momento que su bebe era un niño muy listo- Tia Tak y tio Sku igual a papi Zim. Abuelo y tía Gaz igual a papá Dib

-¡Qué niño tan inteligente! Sin duda ha heredado mucho de mí –sonrió Membrana con alegría y se los arrebato de las manos- ¡Cultivaremos tu cerebro y serás el mayor genio jamás conocido! –grito triunfal- ¿Quieres un poco de leche?

-Papá... –Zim ya la había probado y sabían que era segura y nutritiva para un smeet pero su padre la había puesto en un biberón-

-Es un bebe –se justificó su padre y Dib tuvo que aceptar que su hijo se veía aún más lindo tomando de la botella-

Dib se recargo en su novio y lo miro a la cara. Zim le sonrió y lo beso en la frente. Ambos observaron como todos consentían al pequeño que se estaba quedando dormido en los brazos de su abuelo.

Y Zim tuvo que admitir que la alegría de los humanos por una nueva vida superaba con mucho la alegría de su raza por la conquista planetaria... Sobre todo porque él había sentido ambas. Y la primera era sin duda la que más feliz lo hacía.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 16

**Páginas:** 38

**Creado:** Miércoles, 28 de diciembre de 2011, 15:42:41

**Terminado:** Viernes, 06 de enero de 2012, 23:34:25

* * *

><p>CrowEli <strong>(Gracias por aventurarte a seguir leyendo mis delirios, espero que también sean de tu agrado :D Para abrir una cuenta en FF debes ir al lado superior derecho de la página, donde pone "Sing Up" das click y ya es sólo llenar datos como nombre, dirección de correo electrónico y descifrar las letras raras que pone abajo XD Espero que puedas abrir una cuenta y en caso de que no siempre puedes mandarme un correo a esta dirección lupita_snape hotmail. com *a quitar espacios y poner la arroba :D* Muchas gracias por quedarte hasta el final. Mil besos<strong>**)**

hirano23** (Parece que mi historia provoca reacciones sanguíneas en tí *jeje* Zim esta satisfecho con la lealtad que muestras a su causa así que por ahora siéntete amparada bajo el techo de su confianza. Pero recuerda que Zim esta algo chalado y de la nada puede negarte. Yo aprendí a vivir así todo este tiempo. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta su final. Besos mil****)**


End file.
